Balancing Act
by octobersky69
Summary: Sequel to Honesty : Should read first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Here is a treat for you! I have 2 new stories started and am ready to post. I will try to post daily, but it may be either this story or the other, sometimes both. I am about 8 chapters in on both stories but with the holidays around the corner I may be slowing down, so no promises. I apologize for any typos ahead of time, and as always I love to hear what you think. **

Chapter 1: Prologue

The new year came in without much fuss except for the weather. Their first winter in Vermont, had brought more snow than either Jane or Maura had ever seen, It was endless. Maura was glad that they had bought a deep freeze to store meats, and frozen vegetables. Jane was glad that the house had a back up generator, for 2 weeks back in February most of Vermont was without power. Neither was terribly effected by it though, they just enjoyed their family time. Emma was a speed demon at walking now, chasing Jo Friday all over the place. William decided one day in March that he wanted in on the action, so with Jane and Maura cuddled up on the couch watching, William took his first steps. After that, their was no stopping him either.

As for Momma and Meema, (Emma's name for Jane, so Billy of course called her that too), they found a lot of time for loving each other. Jane had joked that if there was anyway for two women to get each other pregnant, then they both would have been knocked up by now. Which brought them to there snowed in project, picking out a donor and deciding on whose eggs to use.

Jane wanted little Maura's, Maura wanted little Jane's. So in the end they agreed on both. The first round would go to little Maura's, but both times they planned on using the same donor. They each made a list of things that were important to them in their search, and then compared the two. When they had all of there characteristics chosen, the fun began. Some donors included pictures, some only had a brief description of features. All had nationality, health info, educational background, and interests listed.

After spending 3 days searching, they had accumulated a list of 25 possibilities. By the fifth day they had it down to 3 options. All were Irish/Italian, which they found was not a rare thing, but a common mix of nationalities. One had a PHD in mathematics, the second had a Masters degree in Education, while the third had 3 different degrees in various fields. Jane wanted them to be smart like Maura, Maura just wanted them to be healthy, she said that being overly smart tends to lead to a lonely life.

They had finally decided to go with applicant J1018MR. He was the 34 yr old Irish/Italian with a Masters in Education. Clean bill of health in his family medical history, in other words no major diseases. He enjoyed Football, Classical Music, Outdoor Activities as well as History and Museums.

Maura then called her OBGYN from Boston to give her a referral for a doctor in St. Johnsbury. Maura wanted to make sure they had experience with Artificial Insemination. Once the appointment was made, Jane called her mother to arrange for her to watch the kids. They did not tell her what they were doing, just said they had some plans and it would be more convenient to get things done without having to lug the children everywhere. Angela was more than happy to come for a visit, it had been 3 months since she saw the kids last. So she and Sean arranged to have the time off and soon found themselves in Vermont.

At Maura's first appointment the doctor found her to be in perfect health, and all tests showed that she would be able to start artificial insemination procedures. The doctor suggested that they try the procedure without using hormone therapy since Maura may not have any issues with conceiving. Maura gave her the donor clinics name and the number that they wanted to use. After the doctor called the clinic, she told them that she could have the sperm ready to go whenever they were ready. Maura asked the doctor if she would do an ultrasound to determine when she would be ovulating next, that she and Jane would be ready as soon as her body was. The doctor got a chuckle from that, and called her nurse to set up the ultrasound. Once the ultrasound was done, it was determined that Maura would be most fertile at the end of the week. Maura was so exited, she had thought maybe in a few weeks, but this was even better. So they made an appointment for Friday morning, and the doctor prescribed some prenatal vitamins. Week.

Friday came along and once the procedure was done Jane drove her to the Adair Country Inn instead of taking her home. Angela and Sean were still there and suggested that she take the opportunity to get away with Maura for the weekend. So she had surprised her with the trip as a way to celebrate their new step as a family. They had to avoid sex for the time being, but each just enjoyed their snuggle time together. They spent the weekend talking about their plans for spring and summer with the kids, and what projects they would get done.

Maura never once questioned what Jane was planning on doing career wise, she knew that when Jane was ready, she would bring it up. As for Maura, she had been working on several articles for The American Journal of Forensic Medicine, which paid substantially for all of her works.

Spring had come and Jane got to work on building the Cabin. By July 4th the Cabin was complete, it even had running water, and electricity. The whole family came out to celebrate and christen the cabin. Maura was almost 4 months pregnant and still had not disclosed this information to anyone, so this weekend is when they finally made the announcement. Everyone was excited especially Sean and Angela who also announced that they had eloped just 3 weeks earlier. They said they didn't want to make a fuss, if Jane and Maura could do it, then so could they.

The rest of July and August found the family relaxing and having some vacation time. Labor Day weekend they had invited everyone up for a 3 day weekend for picnics, games and fun. Tommy and Frankie helped Jane start to get the wood ready for the upcoming fall and winter. The House and Cabin were now being heated by an outdoor wood furnace, which was both a very warm heat and very economical. Jane had built a 10 x 15 wood shed to hold some of the wood, and the rest they stacked on pallets behind the barn. The Central Boiler Dealer estimated that they would go through about 8 to 10 cords of wood for one season.

Jane continued to get the house and yard ready for the cold weather that was right around the corner. By the end of September she had completed all of her outdoor tasks, and was now set on planning there indoor projects, but before she did that she had one more big task to take care of. Jane had to plan their first Anniversary. She knew that Maura was going to be very pregnant then, only 25 days from then til her due date, so she decided to surprise her with an earlier Anniversary get away.

So that takes us to present day. Today Jane will be giving Maura her early anniversary gift, she just needed to wait for her in-laws to arrive.

A/N: The next chapter will start off with their early Anniversary and then progress to child birth. Once the baby arrives we will begin to finally see Jane question what she is going to do with her life career wise. Chapters may be shorter this time around since I am currently working on multiple stories. As always reviews make me happy! Hope you enjoyed the setup to this installment of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Maura woke up this morning she was planning on spending the day cooking a few meals that she could freeze for later in the week. She was 2 weeks shy of being 7 months pregnant, the start of her third trimester. In the past few days she noticed that her energy level was dropping and her body was really making a change. Her breasts which were a fairly nice size, had become extremely heavy and started to leak out colostrum. They had become very tender and swollen and her back had begun to really ache. By night time her legs, feet and hands had mild to severe swelling depending upon what she did that day.

So when she woke with so much energy she decided to take the opportunity and be proactive for the coming week. It was 6am and she had already begun the sauce for her lasagna. She planned on making one for dinner tonight and another 3 which she would freeze for later use. Once the lasagnas were done she would then work on two soups, macaroni and cheese for the kids, a chicken dish and a pot roast. All of which would go into the deep freeze.

(Jane's POV)

I awoke to find my wife no longer in bed, which was strange since she had been sleeping in the past few days. I knew she was becoming more tired and that she was trying to get used to her body changes. Some day's she just would not believe that I found her beautiful in her present state. Then like last night, she was mad because she felt I was focusing too much on her breasts. So I stray away from them to focus on her other parts and she becomes upset and accuses me of thinking her breasts were to big, just like the rest of her body. I wish she could get out of her pregnant brain and realize that I love her no matter what her body looks like. I better not put it to her that way, I might find myself on the couch for the next 6 months.

I was excited to get the day going, today I had a surprise in store for Maura. I had arranged for Constance and William to come and watch the kids for 7 days. I was taking Maura on a getaway to the Cape. Her parents offered up their beach house for the trip and it would be the first time in a year that we had this much time alone together. I also knew that Maura could use the time to just relax. I was looking forward to taking care of her. Leg massages, back rubs, cooking for her, holding her and watching the sunset over the ocean. You name it, I was going to do it all for her. The past year had been the best year of my life and I owed it all to her. I really felt like a new person. I had learned how to enjoy life again, most people didn't recognize me anymore. I was rarely sarcastic and I had become a very domestic person. I enjoyed grocery shopping, cooking, and working outdoors. I had even taken up reading, so as to learn how to take care of the maple and fruit trees. Korsak was shocked when he saw the garden that I had put in, he wanted to take pictures and send them to Better Homes and Garden Magazine.

When I entered the kitchen I think my eyes literally popped out of my head, Maura had every pot and pan out and in use. I had to contain my shock and laughter, because there was no telling if she would cry, get mad or laugh along with me. I was getting really good with how to tame her emotional outbursts.

So I said "Good morning Honey, Would you like me to help with anything? You seem to have your hands full." Then I went and gave her a good morning kiss, she tasted like tomatoes and garlic.

She greeted me back and said, "I guess I might have bitten off a bit too much. My intentions were to get some meals prepared in advance and freeze them. When I woke up I had so much more energy than the past few days, but now I am only an hour into it and feeling a bit drained. The lasagnas are done, and the kids mac and cheese is just about complete. I already defrosted the chicken and beef, so I will have to follow through with those. Maybe you could get the crock pots set up for me and I can just throw them in there. Then I won't have to touch them until later to finish up."

I pulled her as close as I could into my arms, and kissed her along her neck and then said into her ear, "Leave this here, I will go run you a nice hot bath with some lavender oils. While you soak and relax, I will finish this up, along with the dishes. Then I will come join you before the kids get up. I have a special surprise for you today my love."

Then I kissed her again, let her go and walked to the master bath. Maura came up behind me and pulled me back to her. She gave me a toe curling kiss and thanked me for being so wonderful.

(Maura's POV)

I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful wife. I had fallen in love with my best friend so many years ago, and just a little over a year ago she was able to overcome her fears and finally profess her love for me as well. In the past 10 months of our marriage I have witnessed a huge change in her. I found myself falling in love with the new her as well. It is hard for me to explain, she is the same Jane, but a happier one. I cannot tell you the last time I saw her in a bad mood, she even has a new relationship with her mother. She doesn't get defensive, she is almost never sarcastic, and she enjoys doing things that she normally complained about. She told me the other day that she knew I would tell it was impossible in so many ways, but that she breathes better now. She was not referring to air quality, but rather the actual process of breathing. She said that at times when we were working some grueling cases, it physically hurt her to take a breath. I think she was letting me know that she was happy with the path she chose to take.

I am happy as well, but I fear that she will run out of activities to do and I want for her to have something other than me and the kids. I still can use my knowledge to write articles and contribute to the medical community. I have also been honing up on pediatric care and general practice. I am also planning on taking some refresher courses through an online program offered by Drexel University. It is designed for doctors who would like to return to an active clinical practice and for those seeking to focus on another area of expertise. I know the kids are still young and we are growing our family still, but I would like to keep up with what I know and also learn more too.

So that is what I want for Jane as well. I want her to have something else. I have not brought it up yet because I do not want her to think that I am requesting she find a job. That is not my intention. If she wanted to go into wood working or start her own construction company I would support her. Even if she wanted to go back into law enforcement I would not stop her.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door, and just as promised the love of my life had come to join me. She handed me a Banana/Orange/Pineapple Smoothie, while she herself enjoyed her morning coffee.

"Thank you my love, this bath was just what my body needed and it will be very happy to receive this smoothie as well. As for me I need you to get naked and join me right now. I have some ideas on how to reward you and your body for being so wonderful to me, especially since I know I have not been very easy to live with these past few days."

Jane quickly shed her clothes and joined me in the tub, which was really a double whirlpool/massage tub that even had head rests. My birthday gift from her this year. Since it was not a hot tub, it was still safe during pregnancy.

Jane sat next to me and said, "Living with you is the easiest thing to do, and I know this little tyke in there is what has you on an emotional roller coaster. So that is why I do not take anything you say personally. I just want to make sure that you know that I love you so very much"

I then spent the next 40 minutes showing her just how much I loved her. It was a good thing this tub had a heater, or we would have been cold and wrinkled by now. When Jane was finally coming around from her latest orgasm, she pulled me as close as she could and said, "That was amazing babe. Now I have a surprise for you. You and I are leaving for a week of relaxation, and if your up for it, as much sex as we can handle. Your parents gave us use of their beach house on the cape and they will be here in about 2 hours to take care of our little munchkins."

I was shocked, how had she pulled this off. A week away from my babies though, was I okay with that? We could do with a break, and I would like to have some Jane and me time. So it didn't take long for me to kiss her and thank her for her surprise. Then I said as I moved my hand back into her folds, "I haven't lost my appetite for sex yet, I don't think I could with you as my partner. They say that one should have sex right up to their due date, it helps to get the vagina ready for delivery. However none of the rough stuff, slow and gentle at this stage." Then I proceeded to bring my wife to edge once more and her body shuddered as she climaxed into another orgasm.

(Jane's POV)

I was glad that I had 2 hours until Constance and William arrived, my body needed that long to come back down to earth. My legs had been numb and wobbly for most of the morning. But it was from all good things. Since we were planning on staying in for most of the trip it didn't take long to get us all packed up. Once the car was loaded we settled into the living room with Emma and Billy and told them what we were doing and that Grandma and Papa were going to be staying with them. They got the gist I think.

By 2 pm we had arrived at the beach house which was at the end of Flakeyard Lane in Yarmouth, Massachusetts. The property sat along the coast of Lewis Bay, and when the ferry's ran to Nantucket Island, you could watch them go in and out. It was a gorgeous home, and it was all ours for a week. I brought in all the bags and after the 4 ½ hour drive, which included 2 bathroom stops, we decided to take a nap. When we woke we would drive into town and stock up on groceries for the week.

A/N: If you want an idea of the house I pictured, just go to google maps and type in the street name and city. It will be the huge one at the end of the cul-de-sac. Hope you are all enjoying!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Maura's POV)

When we woke up we called my parents to check in and let them know we got here safe. My father told us that we were only allowed to call the day before we were set to leave, that they had things under control and we should just relax and trust them. I assured my father that we did trust them, it was more of a maternal thing, and that I would try to refrain from calling. The key word being try.

After spending an hour stocking up on food and beverages and getting it all stowed away, we finally made our way to our private beach. Even though it was early October the weather was unseasonably warm. Today had been 83* and the night was forecasted to only go down to 65. The rest of the week looked to be as warm and no rain was in sight.

Jane laid down a blanket and set up an Umbrella to keep us shaded a bit. Then she reached for my hands and said, "Here let me help you sit down, I brought some pillows from the pool house to give you and the tyke some more cushion."

I laughed, "I guess maybe for my back, but I was planning on using you for most of my cushioning."

Jane laughed as well, "Well then my lady, lets get you all into here."

She laid down next to me and pulled me into her side. We stayed that way in silence for a few minutes, before I finally spoke.

"This is really nice Jane, thank you again for planning it. I can't even remember the last time I came here. When Mother and Father have been here, it is usually to entertain their friends and I was just never really comfortable in that world. Their friends were superficial and fake to me. In the past I would join them here so I wasn't so lonely, but then you and your family came into my life and well the rest is history. I want to make sure that our kids grow up like you did. I do not want to expose them too much to my parents sumptuous lifestyle. We are fortunate to be able to give them a comfortable life, but I do not want them to ever feel unloved, I want them to appreciate people and the world, instead of worldly items. Do you know what I mean?"

Jane nodded her head and said, "Yes, I do. I know you were always afraid that you would be like Constance when you had kids, but look at you Maura, you have already proven that you are great mom. You also need to look at your parents and how much better they are now. Our kids are lucky to have them as grandparents. They will teach them a lot about history and art, and I think they are trending away from all the luxury they used to surround themselves with. Weren't you a bit shocked to see your mother wearing jeans? And your father with the Number 1 Grandpa Shirt. I think we have been doing a great job Rizzolifying them, don't you think?"

I had to laugh,"Rizzolifying is an interesting word. Maybe we should define it and send it to Webster's Dictionary. And yes you are right, they have come a long way. So enough about that, I am more interested in knowing what names you have come up with for the baby."

Jane smiled at this topic and gave me a kiss on the forehead before saying, "I had this crazy Idea that we could spell something with all the kids first initials, bit gave up on that when I realized we would need to have another 4 kids at least to come with a good word. So then I went through the list of 100 top girl and boy names and tried them all out with the hyphenated Rizzoli-Isles name and then I tried them with just Isles, since we decided in would be easier for them when they start out at school to go shorter. I just want the flow to be right either way. I mean listen to the other munchkins names.

William Alexander Rizzoli-Isles, and Ameila Jane Rizzoli-Isles. I also don't want them to share the same name as every other kid in their school, that is why I have been leaning towards more classic names or at least the less popular ones. I will say a few and you let me know what you think okay?"

I nodded and let her continue, "Sophia Elizabeth, Lilah Joy, and Samantha Angela for girls. Connor Francis, Aiden Christopher, and Edward James for boys."

I listened to the names and played them over and over in my head before settling on my favorites. We had agreed that Jane would name the baby from my eggs and I would name the baby from hers. I finally gave her my thoughts.

"I personally think Sophia Elizabeth is beautiful, and Aiden Christopher has a nice ring to it. But remember the final choice is yours."

We just laid there in silence enjoying each others company for the next half hour, then we made our way back to the house to fix dinner. By the time late evening came my legs were extremely sore and swollen, so Jane gave them a good rub down with lavender oils. Within minutes I was out for the count and didn't wake until early morning. It was the best nights sleep I had since becoming pregnant.

I don't know if it was the sea air or the fact that we were away from it all, but within 10 minutes of being awake I was finding myself in a very horny state. My somewhat lacking libido of late was in overdrive. All of a sudden I felt the need to have Jane inside of me, which was going to be a trick since she was sound asleep. I tried to do kegel exercises to help with the sudden ache I was feeling, but somehow that just made me more wet and increased my desire for Jane. So I did what I had to, I stripped down to my birthday suit, then I proceeded to strip Jane down as well. She had stirred a little bit, but not woken completely. So I began to nip and suck on her nipples, this caused her to moan out. I reached for her hand and took her middle finger, then I began to run it through my soaking wet folds. This seemed to do the trick, she opened her eyes and must have seen how dark my own were. Her smile said it all, from there she took over and wow, I knew what we would be doing for the rest of the day if I had my say. It was slow and steady, gentle yet full of desire. Jane had brought me to 3 amazing orgasms in the first half hour. I wanted to return the favor, but I also wanted to change it up a bit. Since I was pregnant I couldn't wear a strap on, so instead I went for a new toy that I had been waiting to use on her. I just knew she would feel amazing.

I was not wrong, after multiple orgasms, Jane was completely spent. She passed out after the last round, and I was a bit grateful, my hand had gone numb from pumping her so hard and fast. I knew one thing though, once this baby was out and I was cleared for sex, Jane was using this on me. I was getting wet all over again just thinking about it.

(Jane's POV)

I don't know why they say that a woman's libido takes a nose dive during the 3rd trimester, because my wife has become insatiable. She keeps saying it is the sea air, so if that's the case we are moving from the mountains to the ocean. Our sex life was always amazing, but here and now is by far the best we have ever had.

I have been up for an hour now and my legs are still jelly like. I let Maura sleep and I am trying to prepare some breakfast for us. I found a bed tray in the walk-in pantry, so breakfast in bed it is. I got all of the ingredients to make us omelets, fruit smoothies and I grabbed some blueberry bread to slice up as well. Once the breakfast was ready and I had the omelets covered to stay warm, I loaded it up onto the tray, then I placed another gift I bought Maura for our anniversary on to it. I planned a different present for each day, it made me happy to see her smile and she really loved surprises.

The master bedroom had ceiling to floor windows on one whole wall that overlooked the bay. After setting the try down on the nightstand, I then pressed a button on the wall near the bed which opened the vertical blinds covering the windows. As the light crept in Maura began to stir, and with her eyes still closed whined out. "I don't want to wake up yet, and I want my snuggle buddy back. I guess I will have to do a better job at wearing you out next time, how on earth do you have the energy to be up already?"

I laughed at just how cute she was being, "If you were to do a better job than what you did, I don't think I would ever walk again. That was phenomenal, and I am up because I needed to ensure that we ate something, I don't know about you and the tyke, but I for one need a recharge. So let me help prop you up here and we can enjoy Omelets A'La Jane."

Once Maura was situated comfortably I placed the tray over my lap, since her belly was currently occupied by our fast growing tyke. She leaned over to take a sip of her smoothie when she noticed the small wrapped box. "Jane Honey, what is this?" She said with a smile.

"That is another one of your early anniversary gifts my love, I hope you like it." I said as I handed it to her. Then I watched as she opened it up and her face beamed with happiness.

"Jane, this is beautiful. When were you able to do this? Thank you so much!" She cried out, then pulled me into a kiss, being careful not to knock the tray over.

"There is room to add more for when the time comes. I researched what I wanted online and then ran into the town jeweler a month ago to show him what I needed. I know it is custom to give these on Mother's Day, but I thought with how close the new addition is to being here, that you would like it."

"Oh Jane I love it, This is a beautiful necklace. I just hope this little one comes on time or else we will need to change the stone." Maura said.

"I thought about that and the jeweler said it would be no problem. I hope you like the placement as well. I thought our stones should be in the center and then alternate the kids on either side of us. I don't know if we will fill in the entire infinity design, but we can have fun trying to." I laughed at the last part.

Maura smiled and said with all seriousness, "well we will have to keep it even all the way around, so if by chance your eggs produce twins, then we will have to go for another try after that. Or even look at adoption again."

I had been joking but could see that Maura was not, so I just nodded my head and reached for the blueberry bread. This was one of those pregnancy moments when it was best not to say the wrong thing, we could discuss the number of kids down the road.

The rest of the morning was spent lounging around in bed. Maura was looking at her recent medical journal and I was fixated on a design magazine which was focused on Children's bedroom designs.

Around noon we finally got up, showered and made our way into the kitchen to make a quick lunch.

We ended up making grilled cheese with tomato soup and sat outside on the deck to eat. While we ate Maura asked me if I had come up with ideas for the kids rooms.

She said, "I know we need to start working on the nursery and the closest bedroom to ours is Emma's. So we should probably start with converting the last bedroom down the hall for her. That way we won't rush through it in order to get all 3 done. Once we move Emma, then we can work on the nursery and finally Billy's room. I know you are most excited to build a fort room for him, but I am sure we can come up with just as an exciting room for Emma. I never said it had to be anything like what Angela did to you as a child."

Maura was laughing at that point, she seemed to still find it funny that my mother had always pushed girly things on me growing up. "very funny Maur, and yes I agree we can come up with something fun for her as well. You are also right with how we should go about this. Why don't we grab the laptop and head out to the beach and we can look at some ideas. I think when we get back I better know what I am doing in order to get it done on time. Do you know what theme you want for the nursery?"

Maura replied, "No not yet, maybe we can view some ideas for that as well. Would it be too much trouble to ask if you could carry out the chaise lounges from the pool house to the beach? We can leave them out until it is time to head home. I just think it would be more comfortable than the blanket and pillows."

I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips as I prepared to clear the table, "Nothing is too much trouble for you, and yes it will be more comfortable."

Within 30 minutes I had the dishes done, the lounges set up and lap top in hand. Maura chose to grab her laptop as well, she thought we could each look and cover more ground. I would search for Emma's room, while she searched for the babies theme.

After showing Maura some of the ideas I liked at Pinterest, she reminded me that the kids were still not out of their cribs, and the rooms I liked were geared more for three years and older. So I tried to figure out how I could keep the idea and make it work for now and the future. If I created the safe parts for now and left room for additions then it would work. I started to draw out my designs in a sketch book I had and made a list of supplies that I would need. The next step was to decide a color scheme for Emma.

Maura had stopped her search to take a glimpse at what I drew and said, "Jane that is beautiful, Emma will love it. I know pink is out, but what about if we painted 2 walls a deep shade of Lavender and the other 2 a lighter shade. Then we can accent with different colors."

I really liked that idea, "That sounds great Maur, how has your search coming along? Any ideas for the tyke?"

Maura looked a bit apprehensive, but said, "I know it might be a bit of work, but I really liked an idea I found at the Sherwin Williams site. It is called Primary Pop. We would have to install wainscoting around the room, and add some chair rail though. The upper walls would be striped and have animal decals, the windows would get painted another color and then the wainscot itself would be a third color. What do you think? Is it doable?"

I smiled at her, she really did come up with some great ideas, "Maur, I built a cabin with running water and electricity. This will be a piece of cake compared to that. Oh and I love the idea, show me the pics at the site."

After I looked over the pics we put our laptops away and went to walk on the beach. We just walked hand in hand enjoying the moment. Later we would make dinner and relax on the sofa before turning in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next three days were spent very similar to the previous two. Late morning's in bed, afternoons on the beach and evenings spent cuddling on the couch. Today however was going to be a bit different if Maura had anything to say about it. In the past few days, she was surprised with this trip, a mother's birthstone necklace, a gift basket with a large variety of massage oils,(ranging from Therapeutic to those used for sensual massages), a CD Jane burned with all of their favorite love songs, and then Jane went and topped it all off by making her a wonderful meal, that she served to her outside. They were able to eat while watching the sun set. Following their meal Jane led Maura to the double chaise lounge and made love to her under the stars for what felt like hours. So that is why Maura wanted to do something to show Jane just how much she loved her and how appreciative she was with all of the things that she did for her.

Maura had already put together her anniversary gift for Jane which she would give to her on the actual day. That gift was geared to the more traditional, and was all paper themed for their first. Well all except one. So this surprise would be different. She had been thinking about this for the past 2 days and last night she had come up with the perfect plan. Once Jane was asleep she slipped out of bed and made a call to start her surprise, then she took to the internet to arrange the rest of it. Once complete, she grabbed a bag and put in some essentials and loaded it into the back of their SUV. When she finally returned to bed, Jane was still in a deep sleep.

When Jane finally awoke she was surprised to not have Maura in bed with her. She thought Maura might be in the bathroom so she sat up in bed to wait for her return. A few minutes later she saw Maura pushing a utility cart with covered dishes into the room.

"What is all this Maur?" Jane asked.

Maura smiled at her wife and said, "Well I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed this morning. I have all of your favorites, we can skip healthy for one day."

Jane was smiling as well, but said with concern "You didn't have to do all this Maur, you shouldn't be on your feet like that. You know they swell up more these days and what about the cramping?"

Maura went to sit next to her wife and leaned in to give her a kiss, then said. "I am not an invalid and you have done so much for me and this little one, that I wanted to return the favor and do something nice for you. The past 7 months you have put up with all of my crazy emotions, and demands. I need you to know that I appreciate everything, that I love you so much, and that I understand it hasn't been easy. So eat up and get ready, I have a very big surprise for you today."

Jane kissed Maura back and then wiggled her eyebrows, "If it's the surprise I am thinking about why do I have to get ready?"

Maura playfully slapped Jane and said, "You call me insatiable, but I think you are worse. We will have time for those activities later this evening. For now you need to eat, shower and get dressed. Jeans and a T-shirt will do. I will get ready while you eat, when your done meet me in the garage."

Once Jane was ready we got into the SUV and I began our little adventure. Jane tried numerous times to find out what I was up to, but I just said that I wanted to get out and shop for a bit. Then she wanted to know why she couldn't drive and I just said it was easier since I knew where I was going, it would avoid me having to give her detailed directions.

By 11:30 AM I pulled into Legacy Place in Dedham, Massachusetts. They had a LL Bean Outlet there and I wanted to make Jane think that this was my intended destination. When we got into the store I made my way to the outerwear department. My goal was to buy Jane some outdoor gear for the upcoming winter. First I picked out some Shearling Lined boots, then came the Acadia Down Coat, which said it kept you warm to up to negative 55 degrees. Jane chose black and insisted that I get one as well, even if I wasn't the one who cleared the snow or took care of the outdoor wood burner. So I went with the Charcoal Blue shade. Next I wanted to get her some really warm gloves to match her new coat, and we settled on a pair of Ridge Gloves. Before heading to another department, I also picked her up some thermal underwear and a few pairs of flannel lined Jeans. We decided that we would check out the Children's winter coats as well, while we were there. So that is where we headed next. We picked them each up a snowsuit for out in the yard, and a parka for when we went into town. Snow boots, hats and gloves were next on the list for them. Finally with the cart overfull, Jane headed towards the sporting goods section. There she found a Tandem Pull Sled with Cushions for the kids, which of course we had to get. By the time we finished shopping we had been in the store for almost 2 hours and our tummies were rumbling. I had already planned on our lunch destination which was a 40 minute drive, so before we left I made sure to get us some coffee and a couple of cookies, to hold us over until we got there.

Jane began to smile the closer we got to our destination, "Are you kidding me? The Dirty Robber. I was just telling you the other day how much I missed there greasy burgers and milkshakes."

Maura smiled back and said, "I know, that is why I decided to bring you here. Come on, let's eat. I still have more surprises in store for you."

Jane and Maura placed there orders and while they waited Murray came over and caught up with the couple. By the time they were finished eating Tommy and Frankie entered the Bar.

"Hey Janie, Maura, how's it going?" Frankie said.

Jane got up and gave her brothers a huge hug, even though she had seen them a month ago, she still missed them.

Frankie then scooted in next to Maura while Tommy sat with Jane. Frankie whispered something into Maura's ear, and Maura laughed, which did not go unnoticed by Jane. Even though Maura was Jane's wife, and she trusted her completely, she still kept an eye on those brothers of hers, especially Frankie, since he was the single one.

"What's so funny you two?" Jane asked suspiciously.

Maura could see jealous Jane about to spring loose so she quickly got to work on explaining her next surprise.

"Jane, the other day when we were talking and you mentioned missing the burgers from here, you also mentioned some other things that you missed as well. So, to thank you for all that you have done for me, I arranged for you to have an afternoon and night out with the boys. Tonight, you, Tommy, Frankie, Frost, Korsak and Sean will be attending the Patriots vs Jets game at Gillette Stadium. Before hand though you will be going to the Hall at Patriots Place to explore the world of football. Then off to your own private suite at the stadium, where you will be served a catered steak dinner from Davio's Northern Italian Steak House."

Jane was smiling like an idiot, "Oh My God, wait what about you? If it's a suite why aren't you coming too?"

Maura laughed, "Jane, you see me 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I want you to go enjoy yourself with the guys, like you used to do. But gentlemen, please refrain from getting her drunk, because I have plans for my wife later this evening. All I ask is that you return her to our suite at the Renaissance Hotel and Spa, just across the parking lot. I have arranged 3 rooms for you guys as well so I won't worry about you drinking too much. As for me, I will be spending the rest of my day in the spa with Angela and Lydia and dinner out as well. Tommy, Sean may I suggest that you both try and stay somewhat sober as well, your wives will be waiting for you in your rooms when the game is done."

Jane pushed Tommy out of the way and got up to approach Maura, Frankie realized what she was doing, so he avoided being Jane-handled and got of the way. She pulled Maura up and into her arms and gave her a big kiss and hug. "Thank you so much sweetheart, even though this was our anniversary trip, I am so happy that you had this idea. I have missed my bro time, so thank you so much."

Jane captured Maura in another whirlwind kiss while the guys looked away. Once she let Maura go, Tommy and Frankie thanked their sister-in-law too, but with hugs. Jane then realized that they had all of their stuff still back at the cape. "Hey Maur, what about our stuff back at the house?"

Maura laughed, "Well I packed us an overnight bag for this evening and while we were out shopping, Frankie and Tommy drove down this morning after we had left, they grabbed the rest of our bags that I had ready and they packed up all the extra food. We can pick up our bags at your Ma's house tomorrow before returning home."

Just then Sean and Angela showed up. Maura said she would drive the SUV back to Angela's while the guys and Jane drove with Sean to pick up Korsak and Frost at the station. Lydia was dropping off TJ and would pick up Maura and Angela.

**{Later that day}**

Maura, Angela and Lydia were spoiled at the Spa. After 7 months of being pregnant and lately feeling fat and ugly, Maura was able to relish in all of the pampering. They started out with manicures and pedicures and worked their way to personal massages. Maura found this to be the most beneficial part. The Spa offered a special massage for pregnant woman which concentrated on certain areas of their body. Legs being one of those areas, the licensed masseuse was able to help relieve the fatigue and edema in her legs, by bringing about better circulation of the blood. Jane's massages always helped, but when someone who had been trained for this did it, well Maura felt like a new woman. By the time their 4 hour spa session was over, Maura was completely at peace in both mind and balance.

Jane and the guys were having a blast, in all the years that Jane lived in Boston she had never been to the Football Hall of Fame at Gillette Stadium. Before they left to head over to their suite, Jane made sure to pick up a few Jerseys for her family, including one for baby to be. When they got to the suite they were about an hour early for dinner, so they sat around and got caught up. Jane told them about her plans for the kids rooms and the mile markers that Emma and Billy had reached. Frankie told Jane that he had a new girlfriend and how he really felt like this was the one. He couldn't wait for Jane and Maura to meet her at Thanksgiving.

Frost had been quiet for the most part and Jane decided to call him on it. He looked at her and then glanced to Frankie, and Korsak. They nodded their encouragement to him, so he spoke up and said, "I didn't say anything before because I wasn't sure how things were going to work out this time around. For the past 6 months I have been seeing Anna again. She was assigned a supervisory position here in Boston and well things are going great. So great in fact that I am following her to her new assignment, which is Senior Field Agent for Counter Terrorism in Los Angeles. Before you ask, I was originally going to transfer to the LAPD, but Anna got me an interview with the Cybercrimes Division of the FBI and for the past 3 months I have been out at Quantico getting acclimated into the FBI. You are looking at Special Agent Barry Frost."

Jane was shocked, but not surprised. She always knew his talents were better suited for the FBI than the BPD, and they were lucky to have him. She walked over and gave him a big hug, "I am so proud of you man, so are you ready to pop the question with Anna?"

Frost laughed, Jane knew him so well, that was why they had been such good partners. "Actually I am planning on asking her on Christmas Eve, right after I ask her father for her hand in marriage. My mom and Step mom are really excited, they both sound like your Ma, when are you going to give us grandkids?"

Jane and Frost laughed over that, then Korsak was the next one to drop the bomb. "Well since we are confessing things, I want you all to know that I put my papers in. As of November 1st, I will be retired."

Sean looked over at Korsak and gave out a little chuckle, "Vince, you beat me to it. Damn what is going to happen to the homicide unit now? I just finished signing my papers this afternoon, I plan on turning them in on Monday Morning, I too will be retired but not until January 1st, officially anyways. With my unused vacation time, I will just need to put in a few weeks before then."

Jane looked from one man to the other, she wasn't surprised about Korsak, he had been talking about retiring for the past 5 years, but Sean. "Wow, Korsak I am not surprised, but Sean you always talked about being a Captain, even Chief. Why the change?"

Sean smiled at his step-daughter, "Your Mother changed me, not that she talked me into this or anything. I have been blessed with a second chance and I don't want to waste that time. Your Ma and I talked this over for some time now and well I have a really good pension and have made some good investments over the years as well. We will both be set and we want to spend more time with the grandkids too. My estranged daughter has even reached out to me recently and she is getting married. I'd like to get to know her better as well. It is just time."

Jane went over and gave Korsak and Sean both hugs, "I am happy for both of you, really. I have had the experience of being away from the job for a year now, and let me say it has been great. I missed you guys, but not the job. I don't think the average person can realize the toll that job takes on ones life. I can see why you divorced 4 times Korsak, maybe now you can finally find the perfect lady and be happy. What are your plans anyway?"

Korsak chuckled, "Well now that you ask, I may have my eyes on a certain lady friend. She shares my love of animals and we have been friends for years. I am going to move out to Paxton, Massachusetts and help her with her business. She runs an Animal Shelter and Boarding Kennels, and we are going to look into being a rescue center as well. I have the house up for sale and put an offer on a small cabin that sits on almost an acre, it even has a small pond that I can fish at."

Jane smiled, her family was moving on to better, happier places. She felt good that they were finding life beyond the death they saw. "I can't wait to meet this friend of yours. I am really happy for you Vince."

Frankie was the quiet one now and Jane could tell that he was feeling the loss of what he had come to know as his BPD family. The team was breaking up and he was being left on the sidelines. She walked over to him and gave his shoulder a shove, "It will be okay Bro, you'll see. Just take what we all taught you, and teach the next generation. Remember I am only a call away if you need me."

Frankie appreciated his sisters words and gave her a hug. Then a knock was heard and there dinner was served. Soon they were cheering on the Patriots as they pummeled the Jets, 38 to 7.

As they all made there way over to the hotel, they said their good-nights with plans of getting together the next morning for Brunch and their good-byes. Jane felt really good and with a happy step in her stride she made for the elevator which would take her to her wife. Her night was far from over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning came way to soon for the ladies. The previous evenings exploits lasted way into the early morning hours. Maura wanted Jane to cancel on Brunch and make it a goodbye dinner instead, but apparently that would not work with everyone else's schedules. So that is why they were both looking extremely tired at the restaurant and Angela being Angela, had to point out the obvious.

"I thought you both took this trip for some rest, but by the looks of it you both need a longer vacation. Maura, maybe you should go back to the spa for another session. Oh Janie you should have seen her last night, she looked radiant."

Jane who wished she had listened to Maura and backed out of brunch replied, "You do know we are married right? So yes, in fact I did see Maura last night and it is because of her radiance as you put it, that we are both extremely exhausted. We have enjoyed our mornings this past week and are not used to these early morning starts."

Angela who never usually got embarrassed, was now turning rather red. She had been caught off guard by her daughter's statement, that was something she only assumed Maura would say, Jane never brought up that stuff, well she had been put in her place by her daughter.

Frankie was laughing to himself, it was nice to hear Jane being sarcastic, he actually missed it. Especially when it came to their mom. But he was eating and didn't want certain images rolling around in his head, so he said, "Jane TMI, I am eating here. We are all happy that you both have an active lifestyle, but please refrain from discussing it."

Maura being Maura said, "Not only is it active, but it is very healthy as well. Especially when it will aid in childbirth."

Jane was cracking up, the look on Frankie's face was hysterical. Usually she would have been upset with Maura sharing this type of information, but in this instance it was perfect.

Frankie excused himself to the men's room and the conversation turned to Thanksgiving preparations. Angela and Sean would be out on the Sunday before to help get everything ready, and they would stay until the following Sunday. Jane was not aware, but Maura had booked their anniversary night at the Rabbit Hill Inn in Lower Waterford Vermont. It was only 22 minutes from home and in the event the baby decided to come early, they would only be 20 minutes from the hospital.

Angela brought Maura out of her thoughts when she asked, "So Maura will your parents be attending the dinner as well this year, I am trying to figure out how many people we will be having this year."

Maura replied, "Yes they will be, in fact they are not planning on returning to Boston until after Christmas. If my calculations are correct, we will be having 21 people, that is if Barry and Anna can make it."

Angela was surprised to hear that Maura's parents would be staying as long as they were, but tried not to show how jealous she was feeling. They seemed to be getting in more grandparent time than she and Sean, and it was childish of her, but she felt like the kids were going to like them better. So she pushed it to the side and asked, "Who will be attending? I seem to have only counted 15 people."

Maura then ran through the list, "Frankie, his girlfriend Dawn, Tommy, Lydia, TJ, Korsak, his girlfriend Joyce, you and Sean, Jane, Emma, Billy and Myself, Barry, Anna, Rhondo and Dayna, Susie and her fiancé Brian, Jodie and Helen. I was unsure if Sean would want to, but he is more than welcome to invite his daughter and her fiancé as well."

Sean looked over now, he had been in a deep conversation with Korsak, and said, "Thank you Maura, if you are sure it is okay I would like to do that. Will there be enough room for everybody?"

Maura smiled, she and Jane had a surprise for everyone but did not want to give it away as of yet, so she just said, "Yes, Jane and I have it all figured out and we have enough room for everyone who wants to stay over."

Everyone said their goodbyes and Frost said he and Anna would try there hardest to be there for Thanksgiving. Maura and Jane then made their way over to Angela and Sean's house to pick up their vehicle and to pack up the stuff in which Frankie had gone to get. While there Angela gave them a Halloween gift for Emma and Billy. Then she gave Jane and Maura a cooler packed with all of their favorite meals of hers.

Before she would let them get on the road she said, "Please make sure you tell my grandkids that their Nona and Papa love them. I may not be able to see them as often as I like, but with Sean retiring I hope to change that. Everything should be finalized by the end of the year, maybe we can come out in January and stay awhile, help you two with the baby. Would that be okay?"

Jane gave a look to Maura, who took that as her cue to respond, "Oh Angela, you are both welcome at anytime, just say the word. The children know that there Nona and Papa love them. I know you miss them and haven't been able to come up to see us, but maybe since Thanksgiving is 8 weeks away you both could come up for a weekend before that. What do you say?"

Angela started to feel silly, she could tell that Maura and Jane saw right through her. They could tell she was a bit jealous of all the time Maura's parents were able to spend with Emma and Billy. It was really her fault though, even though Sean may have been tied up at work, she could have made the 3 hour drive to see them. "Thank you Maura, maybe we will come up then, if Sean is not able to get away, maybe I will make the trip alone. I do miss them, it has been a month since I last saw them. You are sure we wouldn't be intruding with your parents there?"

Jane was tired and wanted to get on the road already and this conversation was getting a bit irritating.

"Look Ma, we are all family, so stop the "will I be intruding crap" and when you can make it, come up. I do not want my kids pitted in a competition of who the better grandparent is. You put Frankie, Tommy and Me through that our whole lives and it wasn't comfortable. We would never tell them who to like more, they will love their family for who they are. So enough of this shit, we will see you when ever you decide to come. We love you Ma, now we gotta go."

Angela nodded her head and waved goodbye as they pulled out. Her Janie was right, she had created the rift between grandkids and grandparent while they were young and it carried into their adult years. Her mother and father were the ones who lived here in Boston and so it was natural for Jane and the boys to be close to them. Where as Franks parents, who had been from Boston, moved out to California when Jane was a baby. They would visit once a year, until Franks father passed away. Her mother-in-law stayed out there with Frank's sister and all that was left of the relationship were phone calls and letters. Which didn't last long since Angela never had the kids write back. So she went on to bad mouth their Grandma in front of them, made her seem like a mean old lady who only had time for their cousins in California. It wasn't until Jane's 16th birthday when she received a letter from her grandma, along with a beautiful necklace, did Jane realize that her mom prevented her from having a close relationship with her Dad's mom. Jane stopped speaking to her and was equally mad at her father for allowing it. It took Jane a year to save up enough money to be able to go see her. She had just made it too, her Paternal Grandma died 2 months later. It broke Jane's heart.

By 5:30 on Friday Night Maura and Jane returned home from their getaway. Emma and Billy were so excited to see their Momma and Meema. Maura and Jane were happy to have returned a day early, even though the time away was great, they both had missed their family.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emma and Billy were still too young to go out trick or treating, but that didn't mean they couldn't still have fun. Billy was just getting into Thomas the Train and they found him a Train Engineer costume to wear. Jane could swear that by the power of Osmosis he had obtained Maura's DNA for intelligence. Jodi and Helen were even amazed at how advanced he was for 18 months. Emma was smart as well, but there was just something about Billy. Emma was almost 2 now and she liked to watch all of the Tinker Bell movies, so they found her a Tinker Bell Costume, complete with ballet slippers and wand.

Emma was most excited about the wand, she kept trying to turn her brother into a turtle, saying Buwhee, (she didn't say Billy clearly), you be turstal like bass. Jane would keel over laughing as Maura would try to correct her about Bass being a tortoise and not a turtle. This went on several times throughout the day and it never got old.

Billy was not deterred by his sisters antics, he just made his way around the house carrying his stuffed Thomas the Train and saying choo choo choo choo over and over again. Which for some unkown reason made Jane crack up over this as well. Maura would just shake her head at her wife and roll her eyes.

Angela and Sean had called them on Sunday letting them know that they would be coming to visit on Halloween and would stay for 2 days. Jane and Maura had originally planned on giving the couple an early Christmas present on Thanksgiving, but with their arrival for Halloween, they decided to make it a "Treat" instead.

Maura was busy in the kitchen making a Halloween feast. Besides Sean, Angela and her parents, Jodi and Helen would be over with Helen's daughter as well as several of her friends. She just finished making a tray of carrots in the shape of a pumpkin and placed small dipping bowls with ranch dressing in the place of the eyes and nose. For the mouth she cut up some cucumbers to resemble teeth and placed broccoli at the top for its stem. Jane had wrapped the turkey hotdogs with croissant dough for the mummy dogs. They had planned to practice on making a fun first Halloween party and knew that when the kids were old enough to appreciate it, that they would be pros.

Angela and Sean arrived at 10:30 bearing desserts for the occasion. Spider cupcakes and ghost cannoli's, along with some Tiramisu shots for the adults. By 11:30 all of the guests had arrived and the party was in full swing. Helen and Jodi thought they had done a fantastic job with the food and entertainment. They said they would have big shoes to fill next year if this was to be a yearly event. Jane told them that she had a good teacher and pointed over at her Ma, who was currently engaging the children in a marshmallow shoot the mummy game. They all laughed.

By 2pm the party ended. Maura had just finished putting the kids down for their nap and joined the rest of the family in the sunroom. Jane gave her a look which signaled her readiness to give Angela and Sean their surprise.

Maura took the cue and began to talk, "Mom, Dad would you mind staying here with the children while Jane and I take Angela and Sean for a ride?"

"It would be no problem Maura, you go take your time, there is no need to hurry back." Constance replied.

Soon the 4 of them found themselves seated on the XUV. Angela kept asking where they were going, but Jane and Maura kept saying it was a surprise. Sean was just going with the flow.

When they had driven through a set of trees and got to the other side of the small forest, they had arrived at a house. It was a salt shaker style house and looked to be brand new.

"Ma, Sean... Maura and I wanted to do something special for you both. So for Halloween this year instead of a trick we are giving you a treat. You can either use this as a part time residence for when you visit or you can move here permanently if you would like, that is all up to you. Here are the keys to your new abode."

Angela was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. Sean was smiling from ear to ear, "thank you both so much. This is way too much though, you can't be building us a house, you have 3 kids to take care of."

Maura grabbed Sean's arm and squeezed it, "We can do it, and we did. Trust me when I say this is not at all a setback to us. You are our family and we want you to be close. With your retirement coming soon, it will give you a chance to get away whenever you would like, and as Jane said, if you decide to move in permanently we would be very happy neighbors."

Angela finally found her voice, "How, when? I mean, you have been planning this for awhile now."

Jane laughed at her Ma's short statements, "I guess we figured out a way to make Ma speechless honey. The how is Maura's realtor approached her when she learned that the owner of this property was going to sell. She felt that Maura should get first dibs, before a developer came in and started chopping down trees. So she didn't hesitate, nor did she ask my opinion, she just said yes and next thing I knew we owned an additional 150 acres. I asked her what we were going to do with all of it and she said, "Share it with the family of course." So as soon as the papers were signed we got a hold of a contractor and had two homes started right away. Maura's parents are residing on the other side of you. Since they were already semi retired we gave them their surprise as soon as it was finished. We were going to give you yours on Thanksgiving, but you came earlier so there you have the when."

Angela pulled Jane and then Maura into a bone crushing hug, and thanked them repeatedly. Then Maura suggested they go check out the house. Angela was beside herself, she knew that from what she saw before her eyes, that Maura had taken note of all the things she had liked when she was remodeling the house in Boston. The kitchen was the most amazing site of all. Tears of Joy were flowing out of her eyes, she soon turned to Maura and embraced her, "I will never be able to thank you enough for how happy you have made me. You saved me 6 years ago when Frank walked out on me, and you have spoiled me ever since. I was truly blessed when you became my daughter-in-law and you have blessed us with 2 beautiful grandkids and in a few weeks another will be here to join in our wonderful family. I know I can be intrusive and that I wasn't always supportive of you like I should have been, but I have loved you like my own since the first day Jane brought you into the Rizzoli Family. I promise that I will do my best to not be an overbearing Mother-in-Law or Grandma, now that we will be close again. I truly have missed our morning talks over coffee, but I also promise to schedule them ahead of time and not barge in."

Maura smiled and said, "I love you to Angela, and I too have missed out morning talks. It will be nice to have you close again."

Jane was shaking her head, then said, "So you promise to not be intrusive and overbearing with Maur, but what about me?"

Maura laughed at her wife's antics, while Angela rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I don't make promises that I can't keep.", Angela then turned and winked at Maura, so Jane couldn't see.

Jane however caught on when she saw Maura trying to contain her laughter, "Very funny Ma!"

Jane and Maura felt really good about what they were able to give to them. Soon the conversation went to when she could get their stuff moved their. It hadn't taken Sean and her much time to decide that this would be their new permanent home. The only furnishings that Maura and Jane had added were beds in all the rooms, they new Angela and Sean would do the rest. Finally Sean said he would get with Tommy and Frankie and have them help bring up their stuff around Thanksgiving, that way they could be settled before the baby arrived. He would only have a few weeks left to finish up at work and if need be he would sleep in a sleeping bag at their house in Boston.

The rest of the weekend Constance, Angela and Maura went about planning how best to decorate. Jane, Sean and William spent their time with the kids and watching as many college games as they could. All was great in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time their 1st Anniversary arrived Maura was only 29 days away from her due date. This was the home stretch. Maura woke up exhausted, she felt like she hadn't slept, even though she had. The babies head was pressing down on her pelvis and the constant pressure was very uncomfortable. Her breasts were another story, they were even bigger and more painful. They were full of milk and ready to go, but baby was not.

Jane was still sleeping, so Maura went to take a shower, hoping that the warm water would help to soothe her aching breasts and nether regions. When she was at the point of becoming a prune, she gave up and headed to the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea.

With tea in hand she waddled her way over to the sunroom where she slowly lowered herself onto the chaise couch. She was trying to get herself pepped up for their day, when she had made their anniversary plans she had not thought about how her body would be reacting. Right now the idea of getting into a car was eating at her. Yes, she wanted to make today special, but she was just so tired.

She soon found herself talking to her baby, "Well little one I don't know what to do. Today is your meema's and my 1st anniversary. I love her so much and I want to be able to give her a special day. She does so much for us and she deserves to be taken care of as well. I had a real nice day planned out and it was going to end with a beautiful evening. I even made her a gift, I hope she loves it. I know she has no idea that I even made plans, but I know and I feel guilty that I have no energy for it. You are zapping it all up, but that is okay, you need it. I know she will say that just spending the day with me is enough, that I don't have to make a big production out of it, but this past year has been the absolute best one in my whole life. I don't want her to ever think that I take her for granted, I have been pregnant for 261 days out of our first year together. So she has only had 104 days of a non hormonal woman. She deserves a medal with what she has had to put up with. I cannot wait for you to meet her, you are going to fall in love with her too. She is going to be the best Ma you could ever have. Your brother and sister are already hooked on her, she is so amazing with them. So you see that is why I want to celebrate our life today in the best way I can. Ughhh, see this is another thing that I have to deal with. My boobs are leaking again, and they ache so much. Your meema loves them, but I haven't been letting her near them, because it hurts too much to be touched. I know the past 2 weeks have been hard on her, we had been on a good roll up til then. But it is like a switch got turned off in my brain and sex is in the off mode. When she looks at me I can only see her eyes saying that she wants me, and well then I get mad thinking that all I am good for. So needless to say I have been the most irritable bitch of late. So again that takes me back to my present problem, How I can find the energy to give her the best anniversary ever?"

Just then Jane, who had been standing off to the side and listening in, said, "I already have had the best anniversary. Hearing what you have just said, minus the leaking boob part, was enough. Babe, I know you love me, I never have to question it. I can see it in your eyes, your face, and your body. I can hear it in your voice. I can feel it every time we kiss and in your touch. You have given us 2 wonderful children already and in a few days you will be giving us another. Yes this one may have turned you into an emotional roller coaster through it all, but I would never change a thing and to be honest, I can't wait to do it again. I love you, and I am so happy, the happiest I have ever been. Thank you Maura Isles for loving me."

Jane walked over and embraced her wife on the couch. She kissed her passionately, while trying her best not to put pressure on her wife's chest.

Maura did her best to try not to moan out in pain from their kiss, she enjoyed it, but she was just so uncomfortable. Jane picked up on this and came up with a suggestion.

"I know what I want to do today. I think it will be a win win for both of us. I know I heard you say that you made plans, but I don't feel like leaving this house today, so you can give me a rain-check for whatever plans you had. Is that okay with you?"

Maura couldn't help but smile, "Yes, that is music to my ears. I will need to call and cancel our reservations though, and reschedule, maybe for Valentines Day."

Jane gave Maura a quick peck on the nose, then spoke of her plan. "Okay first I am going to make us a wonderful breakfast, then I am going to call Ma and ask her to take these monsters off our hands. Then as soon as they are gone, we are going to get into that wonderful tub of ours and I am going to apply hot compresses to her breasts, as we sit and relax. Soft soothing music in the background, as I rub your legs and feet. Then we take a nap, wake to enjoy a light lunch over a game of chess. Then we go for round 2 in the tub, another nap before a romantic dinner for two, a feel good movie, some more massaging, and then a final jump in the tub before turning in for the night."

Maura was giggling, "you are amazing you know that. I think you will do anything to get your hands on my melons. But I have to say that sounds like a wonderful day. Thank you honey."

Jane was laughing into the kiss Maura had given her, "I love you!"

As Maura and Jane lay in bed after their first nap, Maura hands Jane her first gift of the day.

"This isn't your main gift, just a token of my love."

Jane unwrapped the small box to reveal an Armour-lite Shatterproof Tritium Watch. Maura watched as her wife's face lit and said,. "I think this one will hold up to any abuse you throw its way. Turn it over and read the inscription."

Jane did as Maura asked and read "You Are My Everything, Love A&F, Maura"

"Thank you Babe, You are my everything as well." Jane said as she leaned in to kiss her wife.

The second gift came before their second nap, a larger box this time. Before Maura let Jane open it she said, "A large part of our life will be revolved around our family, and our own relationship. However I think it is important to take time for our individuals self's. I myself have decided to continue my education while the kids are still young. It will give me the opportunity to keep myself up to date in the medical field as well as being an outlet from just being a mom and wife. So anyways, I know you have not discussed any plans for your future, and I am not saying that you need to come up with something anytime soon. I just know how much you love baseball and well I though I could give you something to keep that hobby alive."

Jane was looking at her wife with a confused expression, she knew Maura was considering taking some online course, so that was not a surprise. But her bringing up the topic of what she was planning on doing, made her head spin. She wasn't ready to share her thoughts, because she herself was not sure. So she was apprehensive to see just what Maura had done.

As she opened the box, she came across a Red Jersey that said Rizzoli-Isles along with white baseball pants and another smaller box. That box contained a matching baseball hat, shoes and an even smaller one, this one contained a thick envelope. Jane had plenty of experience with this type of gift from her wife, so she figured this had cost her a pretty penny.

When she finally opened the envelope and pulled out the paper within she was trying to figure out what it meant. Finally she looked to her wife to explain.

Maura was all smiles and realized Jane was confused so she helped her out by telling her what it was.

"When I saw this was up for sale, I just knew it was the perfect thing to get you. So you are now the owner of the St. Johnsbury Recreation Center. It has 4 baseball fields, 2 soccer fields, a football field and 3 snack stands. It has not been cared for so there will be some work to do, however I know it something you can handle. The city did not have enough money to invest and tax papers wouldn't pass a levy to keep it up and running. So for the past 2 years it has just sat there. Before making the purchase I had my father do some research to see if the kids would be interested in having a place where they could go and sign up to be on teams. He found that not only were the kids interested, but the adults were too. I figured you could create your own sports empire, and help out the community as well. What do you think?"

Jane was speechless, this was just more proof as to how well Maura knew her. She had thought about coaching her kids one day, but this was beyond all expectations. This was something she could really see herself enjoying, something she could feel good about. She began to smile and wrapped her arms around her wife, then gave her a big kiss. "Thank you is not good enough, I am shocked right now. This is so me and you just knew. I can really say that I am very excited about this opportunity. I knew I wasn't going to go back into police work as an officer, but I also knew that it was what I did best. I had been considering consultant work with the State Police ever since Helen's ex reached to me about it. I didn't say anything at the time, because I wasn't ready. I may still consider it, but this is exactly what I need. Thank you honey."

While Maura napped, Jane stayed awake thinking and planning for all the possibilities.

After dinner and before they turned in for the night, Maura gave Jane her final gift and Jane also gave Maura her gift. This was the one which stood for the traditional 1st anniversary, Paper.

Maura had put together an album with memories from their first year. It contained things like restaurant menus, theater tickets, pictures, leaves that they had picked up, the pregnancy test results, every ultrasound picture, scribbles that the kids had made for them. Every possible thing that could help showcase their first year.

"This is awesome Maur, I'd like to keep this going and include all of the years to come. Thank you, it has been a wonderful year."

Maura then opened up her gift from Jane, it too was an album of sorts, but this one contained poems written by her wife, quotes from famous people about love, Journal entries for everyday from the past year, of Jane writing to her wife. This had left Maura speechless at first, tears of joy running down her cheeks, then she finally said, "You are such a romantic Jane, Thank you."

They soon headed for their final bath of the day. Maura wasn't sure if it was the day or just that her body was feeling so relaxed and not so painful, she soon initiated a night of slow, gentle love making. The end to a perfect 1st Anniversary, with the promise of more to come.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Sorry I missed an update yesterday but I took advantage of the Veterans Day Sales and got a start on Christmas Shopping. I cannot believe it is 45 days away, Yikes..so much to do, so I better get to writing today! Have a Great Weekend Everyone! Hugs to all of you!:)

Chapter 8

Thanksgiving had arrived, Angela and Constance ran the kitchen, with a little help from Maura, Lydia, and Joyce, who was Vince's significant other. The men were all currently over at Sean and Angela's house unloading the 2 large trucks that Tommy and Frankie had driven up. The rest of the guests would not be arriving for another three to four hours, so they had taken the opportunity to get as much done as possible.

While taking a break from the kitchen, {Maura had been ordered out by her mother's}, Maura began to watch the news. The announcers were talking about a big change in the weather pattern. A nor'easter was headed for the New England States and was to hit anywhere between mid-day and early evening. They were predicting anywhere from 2 to 3 feet of snow from Boston all the way north into Canada, and west into New York City.

After informing the ladies of the impending storm, Lydia took Maura over to see Jane and the guys. Not only did they want to tell them about the blizzard headed their way, but also check to see how they were coming along.

Maura first found her father, who was folding up moving blankets at the back of one of the trucks.

"Hi Dad, the forecasters are calling for a Nor'easter, they say it will hit sometime this afternoon, and may last until tomorrow evening. Do you think we have enough diesel on hand for our generators?"

William Isles looked upon his very pregnant daughter, after hearing this news he was worried about what would happen if the baby decided to make an early arrival. Maura saw the concern wash over his face and quickly calmed his nerves.

"Father don't go planning complex scenarios on how you and Jane would get me to the hospital in a blizzard. First of all I am having a single child, not twins. So with a first pregnancy and it being a healthy one at that, my chances of an early delivery are very low. However, in the case this butterball does decide to enter this world sooner than planned, I might remind you that I am a medical doctor. I have delivered my share of babies over the years, most of which were in Africa in unsatisfactory conditions. So, I am confident that I could walk Jane through it, with the help Mother and Angela of course. But its a safe bet that we won't have anything to worry about. I haven't even had a single contraction."

William smiled and gave his daughter a kiss on her head, "Okay I believe you, now to answer your question, We should be fine on the diesel, I will grab Frankie and Tommy and we will go make sure everything is ready to go. Tell your mother that we should be wrapped up here within the next half hour. Then I am going to head home and get cleaned up. Should be over by 10 o'clock."

Maura left her father and went in search of Lydia so she could get her to drive her back. Her body was telling her to sit down and rest for awhile. When she found her, she also found her wife who was shaking her finger at her.

"You my dear should be resting those legs of yours. However, I am very happy to see you. (Jane walked over and gave her wife a kiss) I hear we are going to be getting a little snow later one."

Maura laughed, "Yes Jane a little snow. It is a good thing everyone has planned on staying for the whole weekend, because we will all be snowed in."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows at her wife, who was shaking her head. Soon Lydia and Maura went back to the house, while the others wrapped up what they were doing.

Upon returning home Maura was soon introduced to their new arrival, Dawn Presser, Frankie's girlfriend. She was currently being questioned to an extreme length by Angela, all about the state of her relationship with her son. Maura had to suppress a laugh, her mother-in-law had come a long way, but she still had her moments. Constance, Joyce and Lydia all joined her as they watched Dawn stand her ground. In that moment Maura knew she really liked this girl, and that Frankie was right, this one was a keeper.

Maura could see the beginnings of an argument brewing between these two headstrong women, so she finally decided to intervene. "Excuse me Angela, I was hoping I could steel Dawn away for a few minutes, I'd like for her to meet Emma and Billy. They have just woken from their naps, and Jane should be home any minute as well."

Dawn looked very thankful at this interruption, "If you don't mind Angela, I would very much like to meet Frankie's niece and nephew, we can talk some more later if that's okay with you?"

Angela was giving Maura the stink eye, she knew what she had just done. "Why of course Dawn we can talk later, I really need to get back to the cooking anyways. I wouldn't want to disappoint Frankie, he just loves his mother's food."

Constance let out a little laugh at Angela's antics, but quickly stifled it when Angela shot her a look. Once Angela was back in the kitchen and out of ear shot, she said, "Oh My, Maura was she like this with you and Jane? I mean I would never think to ask you such personal questions."

Maura couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look her mother had on her face, "She really is harmless Mother. She just wants to make sure that her kids her being taken care of, in all aspects of their relationship. But, you should know, she ensures that her kids are also taking care of their partners as well."

Constance and Joyce were both still shocked, while Maura and Lydia giggled at their expressions.

Maura looked to Dawn and said, "I must say I am impressed with how you handled her. I will also tell you that it does get easier over time. Just keep putting her in her place, and she will back off."

Dawn thanked Maura for saving her, and then she and Lydia followed her to the kids rooms. Once Emma and Billy were cleaned up and dressed for the party, they all went to the sunroom to talk while the children played with their cousin TJ.

As they sat there Maura wanted to get to know Dawn better, "So Dawn, tell me a little bit about your self. Where you grew up, siblings, schools, occupation, a glimpse of who you are."

Dawn smiled, she had heard a lot about Maura from Frankie, and found it funny that he would talk more about her, than he did his own sister. But just in the short time that they had met, she could tell why. "Well let's see, I was born in Bangor, Maine. My parents died in a car accident when I was 8, at which time I went to live with my Maternal Aunt and Uncle in Boston. I do have an older brother and sister, but we were separated and raised by different family members. Since they were both raised by my fathers brother who lives in California, we never became close. My Aunt and Uncle have 3 daughters of their own and even though they are my cousins, we are more like sisters. I Graduated from Simmons College with a masters in Library science and Information and a Bachelors in American History. I currently am a librarian at the JFK Presidential Library and Museum in Boston. Frankie and I met one night at the dirty robber and well we have been inseparable ever since. I have never felt like this about anyone before."

Just as Maura was about to comment on her short bio, Jane walked into room, all showered and changed for the day. "Hello, I am Jane, and you must be Dawn."

After Dawn and Jane exchanged greetings and hugs, Jane went to sit with her children and nephew on the floor. TJ was currently building with Emma's Duplo blocks, while Billy kept trying to knock everything down. Jane tried to intervene since TJ was showing signs of frustration. Emma was in her own little world playing with her doll. TJ finally gave up with Billy and went to sit with his mother on the couch.

A few minutes later Susie, Brian, Rhondo and Dayna arrived. Once again introductions were done and everyone settled down in the living room. The big topic of discussion was the upcoming storm, apparently the roads in Boston had already gotten bad when they left 4 hours earlier. Jane began to worry about Frost and Anna, so she excused herself to give them a call.

When she returned a few minutes later, Helen and Jodi were with her. Maura noticed that Helen's daughter was not with them, "Helen, I thought you were bringing Samantha with you?"

"I was going to until my ex at the last minute asked if she could switch holidays this year. Apparently she is going skiing for Christmas. We are extremely happy about, since we will have her for both Christmas eve and Christmas." Helen answered.

Sean came in the room to let everyone know that his daughter and her fiance would not be joining them. They were running late and by the time they were ready to leave, the Governor called for all roads to be closed, only emergency vehicles are allowed out. So they are now stuck there. They said they would try to be here for Christmas instead.

Maura then remembered that Jane had went to call Frost, "oh Jane, did you get a hold of Barry?"

Jane replied, "Yeah I did, they are about a half hour away, but the roads are getting slick, so he estimates it will be closer to an hour. "

By noon everyone had arrived and were now gathering up some appetizers. This would hold them over until the main meal around 2 pm. With their plates in hand they all headed into the living room to watch the first NFL game. Packers vs the Lions. Most everyone agreed that the Lions would not only beat the Packers, but probably slaughter them. Two weeks earlier the Green Bay team lost their starting quarterback to a broken collarbone.

Once dinner was done Helen and Jodi headed home while the roads were still open. Angela and Constance were finally done with their kitchen duties and the men took over. They got all of the dishes done and stowed away the food for later. Just before the afternoon game, Raiders vs Cowboys, they were finished and settled back in the living room. This game was not being watched by everyone though, Maura took the kids with her into Emma's new bedroom. Their the three children settled themselves onto some oversized pillows, which were spread-out on the floor. After Maura covered them up with a blanket, she got herself comfortable in the recliner and began to read to them. Soon they were all asleep.

An hour later TJ made his way into the living room in search of his Dad, who he found sitting by his Auntie Jane.

"Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?" Tommy asked his son.

"Yes daddy, but where are my cousins? They weren't on the floor with me when I got up."

Jane quickly got up to go search for Emma, Billy and Maura.

When she reached the bedroom, she stopped inside the door frame and took out her phone. She took a quick picture of the sight before her and sent it to her brother's phone, with the caption, Everything is Fine.

Emma and Billy were laying on either side of Maura in the recliner. Each had a hand resting on their momma's belly, and all had smiles on their face as they slept. Jane quietly grabbed a blanket and pillow from the floor and sat close to her family. This view in front of her was way better than any football game. This was her family.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was December 6th, basically a week since all of their family and friends had been there with them. It had been a great weekend, even if they had to dig out from 35"of snow. You would have thought they were all kids again with the snow fights, sledding, and who could forget the snow fort competition.

Frankie, Tommy and Brian versus Jane, Lydia, Dawn and Susie, that was how the teams were laid out. The goal was to see who could build the biggest and best snow fort ever. Eventually, the teams were joined by the older adults as well. Maura had sat with Emma and Billy to cheer the teams on, while TJ joined in to help his dad. Maura could only smile as she watched her mother and father getting involved in this mayhem. Soon the forts were done and both teams conceded that it was a tie.

Jane had just finished getting the kids ready for the day and was just about to start breakfast, when she wondered where her wife had gone off too. She had expected to find her either sitting in the living room or sunroom, maybe even in the kitchen, but that was not to be. She knew Maura had gotten up early, sleeping had become very uncomfortable for her, but she didn't think she would have went visiting with either of her mother's. So she set out to explore the whole house in search of her.

She was surprised to find her in the laundry room, doing the laundry of all things.

"Maura, what do you think you are doing? I can get this done later. Come with me, the kids are up and I was about to make breakfast."

Maura turned to her wife and said, "I just have one load left Jane, and as for breakfast, I already have everything made, it is keeping warm in the oven."

Jane was shocked, the woman standing before her was full of energy. Her face was bright and rested.

"Wow look at you all pepped and ready to go."

Maura smiled at her wife and gave her a kiss, "Yes, I am feeling very good this morning. Light on my feet and I just am bursting with an exuberant amount of physical strength. I haven't felt this good in awhile. So let's go feed our children, I have a big breakfast waiting for us. I hope you don't mind I invited our parents over as well. They said to call once you all were up, so let me give them a quick call, I believe my parents are over at your Angela's anyways."

They all enjoyed a very Vermont style Breakfast, pancakes, Canadian bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy and some hash browns.

"Maura, you out did yourself honey, you should have called me sooner and I would have came to help you." Constance stated.

"Oh Mom, I was happy to do this. I don't know where all this energy came from, but I am not going to complain about it." Maura replied.

Angela was listening to her daughter-in-law and a large smile became fixed upon her face as she squealed out, "Oh Maura, it will be any day now. Your little one will be here sometime this weekend"

Jane shook her head, "Ma, really! Maura's due date isn't for another 8 days, the doc said she was right on course for that. What's with this premonition anyways?"

Angela shook her head at her daughter, "I was like this with you and your brothers. A day or two before your births, I would get a burst of energy and felt like I could conquer the world. Some women experience it as early as a month away, but something tells me that this is Maura's nesting time. I predict that she will start experiencing contractions sometime later today or tomorrow. Oh I am going to be a grandma again, this is so exciting, we are so close."

Maura was smiling, she was so happy and in all honesty she couldn't wait for their baby to be born. She found herself hoping that Angela was right. "Do you really think that is it Angela? Oh this so exciting, I think I am going to go make sure I have everything ready for the hospital. I know I still need to get the kids stuff ready for when they come and stay with you."

Jane watched as her wife almost literally ran from the room. "Great Job Ma, now she is going to be disappointed when the baby doesn't come this weekend. Really, nesting?, where do you come up with this stuff."

Jane got up and cleared the table, she wanted to make sure that everything was done before Maura returned. Constance and William had both been quiet throughout the exchange between Angela and their daughter. Neither one had any experience with child birth, and felt somewhat in the dark as to what to expect. William knew his wife had always felt empty for having missed out on what it was like to carry a child. She just wasn't able to get pregnant, and he knew she wanted to try and experience as much as she could with Maura. "Honey, why don't you go check on our daughter, while I take care of Emma and Billy. I think she could use some mom time."

Constance perked up at this and knew her husband was right. She excused herself and went to join her daughter.

Constance walked into Maura's bedroom where she found her daughter folding some clothes.

"Hello dear, I don't mean to intrude, but I thought we could talk a bit, its been awhile since we had any alone time."

Maura turned to look at her mom, and replied, "Of course mother, I would like that. I know what you mean, we usually have an audience of late. Not that it is a bad thing, I love our big family, but sometimes I miss the more intimate conversations."

Constance smiled, "Yes, I know what you mean. I must say Angela is convinced that this little one will be here soon, I can't say I am opposed to the idea, I find that I cannot wait either."

"I know Mother, In a way I am hoping that Angela is right, but I still haven't felt anything that remotely feels like a contraction."

"I wish I could help you in that regards, you know one of the reasons I was so happy to have been able to adopt you was because I was not able to have children of my own. We tried, your father and I, but that was not in our cards. You saved us actually, we had been drifting apart because I was so angry at the world, at your father, at myself. All because I couldn't fulfill my dream of being a mother. Then one day my prayers were answered and Patrick Doyle brought you into my life. I had in my arms the most beautiful baby, and your father and I became the happiest two people on this earth. But there is a part of me that wonders, had I been able to give birth to you, had you been inside of me, would we have had a closer bond as you grew up? "

Maura hugged her mother, who had let a few tears escape. "Oh, Mom. I guess I never knew that you both wanted children, that is until he left me with you. I know we have had our issues over the years, and I know you have felt like you and dad let me down in some way. But, I can now speak from experience as a mother. You and Dad are the best parents I could have asked for. It doesn't matter if I came from your belly or not, you are my real mom, my true mom and no one could ever replace that. When I look into Emma or Billy's eyes I see unconditional love. I see these little faces looking to me, their mom, as if I hold the key to everything. They are a part of me, no matter if they came out of me or not, we have a bond that was created early on. Just as I had a bond with you as well. I have looked at my pictures from childhood. I can see the look in your and dad's eyes as you held me, it was one of love. Over the years that is the one thing that I never doubted. If we were to sit in a room filled with mother's and daughters, and someone had to pair together who belonged to one another. I can say without a doubt, that they would choose you for me and I for you."

Constance laughed at that, "Oh you think that do you. What would stand out for us?"

Maura pondered the question for a bit then said, "Well first off, you have instilled in me the love of fashion. I can appreciate what an artist puts into their work. We have a very similar mannerisms that cannot go unnoticed. We both have a tendency to be OCD about cleanliness and germs. If they were to compare our purses, I would say they would be carrying almost identical items. If we were given a menu, we would choose the same thing. Given a choice of which play to see, movie to watch, Opera to listen to, I can say with the utmost certainty, we would choose the same. However if it came to choosing which museum to go to, you would choose the Louvre, where as I would pick the British Museum or the Smithsonian. I do tend to lean towards father's love of history, then art."

Constance smiled, she knew what her daughter was saying was true. "Yes you are right, as parents we have the ability of molding our children in a certain way. But while the base of that sculpture hardens, the main part should always stay as moist clay, so the child can build upon it as they grow into an adult."

Maura nodded in understanding, "I couldn't have said it better mother. You know, I have been thinking and well since we are both knew to this whole birthing process, I was wondering if you would like to be in the delivery room with Jane and I. It would mean a lot to me to have my mother there."

Constance was shocked but very excited, "Are you sure? I mean I would have thought you would want Angela who has 3 times the experience than me to help you"

Maura shook her head and laughed, "No mother, I do not want Angela in there. I want as calm of a birth as I can. Seriously though, you are my mother, and the only person other than Jane that I would want by my side in there."

Constance reached out and hugged her daughter, as Maura hugged her back. "I would be honored."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Maura woke at 4 am, with severe pains in her back. She tried to not disturb Jane, and quietly made her way to the shower. She thought to herself, _"I really shouldn't have overdone it yesterday, I am paying for it now."_ She stood in the hot shower for almost a half hour before giving up. The pain was just not subsiding.

Maura, dressed in sweats and Jane's long sleeve jersey, made her way to the kitchen for some tea. Then she tried to sit in the recliner, hoping she could sleep in that position, since the bed seemed to dislike her body.

Emma had been awoken by a sound coming from the kitchen. She carefully and quietly went to check it out. She was feeling thirsty and thought maybe her Momma was up.

When Emma got to the kitchen she didn't see her mother, but she did see a light in the living room, so she went to see if that was where her momma was.

Maura could not get comfortable. The back pain which had subsided some in the shower, was back with a vengeance. Maura was leaning to the side and moaning out in pain when she heard her daughter.

"Momma, is you all right? Do you have boo boo?" Emma cried out as she went to her mothers side.

Maura was trying to take some deep calming breaths, she didn't want to scare her daughter, any more than she already seemed. "Hi sweetheart, Momma just has a bad pain her back, I'll be okay. Did I wake you honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

Emma snuggled into her mother side the best she could, "I heard a noise momma, then I was thirsty. I came see you. I go get Meema?"

Maura really didn't want to disturb Jane, but Emma needed to go back to bed and she knew there was no way for her to take her back and tuck her in. "Yes honey, knock on the door before you enter, then call out to her quietly. Tell her momma said to put you to bed after a sip of water. Now give me a kiss okay, I promise I will be okay."

Emma gave her momma a kiss and then went to get her Meema.

{Knock, Knock, Knock}

Then Emma yells, not so quietly, "MEEMA, MEEMA, I need water... Momma says put me to bed"

Jane stirred when she heard the knocks on the door, but when she heard Emma yell, she jumped right up and out of bed. "Emma Honey, what are you doing up? And where is momma?"

Emma ran into her Meema's arms and said, "Momma is in the chair, she hurt. Momma said to get you for sip of water and a tuck in bed."

Jane knew that if Maura was in any real trouble she would have had Emma just get her, so she thought it was safe to quickly get her water and put her back in bed, before she went to look for her.

When Jane entered the living room and saw Maura, her gut told her that her Ma had been right.

"Maura, hey are you okay? Are you in labor sweetie?"

Maura was sweating and trying to breathe through the pain she was in, "I think that may be it, at first I thought it was just a back pain, but I think this baby is trying to kill me!"

Jane tried to hide her smirk, she knew her wife was in pain, but she sure was being all cute about it.

"Let me call Ma and have her come stay with the kids, then I will call your dad and have him and your mom come pick us up okay? Will you be okay here while I go get your bag and coat?"

Maura was just nodding her head up and down at her wife, she could not get words out, the pain was becoming unbearable.

Angela and Sean were at the house within 2 minutes. Angela went over to Maura to see if she could help her. "Maura honey, how can I help?"

Maura found she was not able to give complete sentences, "Back...Pain...AUUUUhhhhh..."

Angela began to gently massage the area Maura had pointed to, just then Constance and William showed up. Angela turned to Maura's mother and said, "Oh good you are both here. Maura, I can come with you and Jane now."

Maura realized what Angela meant and shouted out, "NO, ….. I need my Mom..."

Angela was taken back by the outburst, but knew Maura was in lots of pain, so she nodded her head and said, "Of Course...How stupid of me..." Then she got up and left the room in search of her daughter.

Angela found her daughter in her bedroom, she was picking up a duffel bag. "Janie when were you going to tell me that I was not going to be present for my grandchild's birth?"

Jane was not in the mood for this, "Look Ma, no one ever said you were. It was something you assumed would happen, because that is what you want. It was not what we wanted. This was going to be just the two of us, well 3 of us if you count the baby. Now please, do not make a big deal out of it. It is 4:30 in the morning, my wife is in labor and you are being ridiculous."

Angela would have been okay with that answer had Maura not stated I need my mom, "What about Constance?"

Jane blew out a deep breath, "What about her?"

"It appears that Maura wants her there, so why can't we both be?" Angela asked.

"Oh for the love of God, Look Ma, the only reason Maura's mom is now invited in, has to do with a bonding moment they had. It is personal between them, and Maura asked me last night if it would be okay. I was not about to deny her that. And before you spout off that you are my mother, I am not the one giving birth. We love you and want you to watch out for your other grandchildren, while we work on bringing your new one into this world. Can you please just do that?"

Angela knew she should just drop it, but it bothered her still, "I still don't under..."

Jane cut her mother off, "Without divulging too much, think about this..you have given birth to 3 kids, you know what happens. Constance never had that chance. Now out of my way Ma, you know where everything is, take care of them."

Jane gave her Ma a peck on the cheek and made her way to her wife.

Constance was waiting for Jane at the front door, "Maura and her Father are in the truck already, we need to hurry. Is Angela going to be alright?

Jane smiled at her mother-in-law, her mother could learn a lot about proper behavior from her.

"Yeah, she's fine. She just hates when she can't be the one controlling everything. Those doctor's owe us a discount for the nightmare we saved them from."

Constance just shook her head at Jane and smiled. Her daughter had a found a real gem to share her life with.

When they first arrived at the hospital a nurse took Jane, Maura and Constance back to a birthing room. A nurses aid directed William to the Family Waiting area just around the corner. Since then 30 minutes had gone by and it was now 5:45am. Constance came out to let her husband know what was happening, this was all new to him as well.

Constance took a seat next to her husband, "Well the doctor came in and confirmed that Maura is in active labor. Her cervix is dilated to a number 6, she needs to be at a 10 for delivery. So we are at a waiting game now, but it shouldn't be long. You would be so proud of her, she is so strong in there. I think if it had been me, I would have been screaming for an epidural. She wants to do it natural though and is breathing through the pain. Our dear Jane, is an angel. She is being so calm and loving, and talking her through it. I just wanted to give them a few moments alone, it is such an emotional time in there."

William was smiling, he was so proud of all his girls, Maura, Jane and his wife. "We may have missed out on a lot over the years, but if all of that meant bringing us to this very moment, I wouldn't have changed a thing. If anyone were to ask, these are the best years of our life. We have 2 wonderful daughters now, 3 grandchildren and the close bond we have developed over the past 2 years, is priceless. Jane asked me if I would help her out with Recreation Center, I was so honored. It will give us a chance to become even closer than we already are. I look forward to the good we can do for the community as well."

Constance gave her husband a hug and a chaste kiss, then said, "Well I better get back in there if I want to watch this miracle of life."

When Constance entered the room, the doctor was just leaving, and a nurse was gathering some bedding and heading out as well. "Well girls, how is the baby doing?"

Maura who looked radiant but yet tired replied, "Well my water just broke, and I am now at 8 cm, which is the beginning of the transition period. The doctor said it looks like we are in for a fast labor. He thinks between 1 and 2 hours until the baby arrives. Mother would you mind asking dad to come back and to sit with me for a bit. Maybe you could take Jane down the hall for some coffee and a donut, I think she could do with some nourishment."

Jane did not like this idea, "No Maura, I am not leaving. You can call your dad back, but I am not leaving."

Maura shook her head, "Just go stretch your legs, you can bring the coffee and donuts back here. Bring some for dad too."

Jane finally agreed and soon Father and daughter were alone.

William smiled at his daughter and took a seat next to her bed after giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know this might be a stupid question, but how are you feeling?'

Maura actually laughed for the first time since arriving, "To be honest, besides the horrible pain that I experienced at home, I am feeling rather good. The contractions take a bit out of me when they hit, but it is nothing too unbearable, especially knowing the prize I get in the end. I just cannot wait to meet him or her."

Just then a contraction came on and William reached out for his daughters hand, "Squeeze my hand as hard as you need honey. I am so proud of you, that's it Maura, slow, deep breaths, fill up that diaphragm and then exhale. Then again."

Once the contraction subsided Maura said to her father, "Look at you dad, slow and deep breaths, I think someone has been reading up on deliveries. Thank you dad, I love you."

William squeezed his daughters hand and replied, "I love you too."

Just then Jane and Constance walked in with coffee and donuts. Jane could tell they had just come in at the end of a happy father/daughter moment. She smiled at Maura and took the seat on the other side of the bed.

An hour later, the nurse who had been in and out monitoring her, announced that Maura was in fact at 10cm. She paged the doctor and asked if Maura wanted anyone to leave. William took this as his cue to go, but was surprised when he heard Maura say, "Dad, you can stay. If you don't want to look, you can stay up here with me, holding my hand. I know Jane wants to experience the whole thing from that end."

Soon the doctor came in and was calling for Maura to push. Jane, Constance and William were all their to cheer her on, to encourage her that she could do it, especially when she was crying out in pain.

Within 15 minutes, at 7:55 am, Maura had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Once the doctor had placed the baby into her arms she turned to her wife, both of which had tears in their eyes, "So what is her name honey?"

Jane smiled through her tears and said, "First of all babe, you did great. She is beautiful just like her momma. As for her name, she looks like a Sophia, so Sophia Elizabeth it is."

Just then a crying Constance and William said in unison, "Welcome to the family Sophia"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The morning proved to be a long one. From the moment Sophia Elizabeth was born at 7:55am, Maura and Jane tried to get in some rest, but failed. First Jane was stuck on the phone with her mother, who she had called to let know that the baby had been born and that she should bring the kids once they were up, so they could meet their sister. But that turned into an argument, with Angela being Angela.

Then when they finally thought they could relax, a nurse came in to check on Maura, and tried to give her pain medicine, which Maura kept declining, saying if I didn't need it before I sure don't need it now.

Then Sophia was brought back to them after having been gone for a hearing test, foot prints, blood work, temperature, and of course a good cleaning. The nurse informed Maura that it was time for her feeding and asked if she was still going to breast feed, or if they had changed their mind and would be using formula. Maura of course replied, "No, I believe breastfeeding is the best choice for a child."

Then the nurse tried to tell Maura that since this was her first child she would show her what to do, but Maura just shook her head and said, "While this may be my first birth, I adopted two children and was able to produce breast milk for them. They were able to provide sufficient breast stimulation to produce lactation. So I am well experienced."

Jane had the biggest smirk on her face, Maura sure got testy when she was tired. She should have felt sorry for the nurse, but she just wanted to be left alone already. So she put in her two cents as well, "You know I thought the whole reason behind having the babies stay in the room with the parents was to get used to the whole being a family thing, so maybe we could get some privacy for a bit so that we can do that. Maura and I have been up since about 4am, it is now 5 hours later and we are exhausted. So if you don't mind, we are going to feed and burp our daughter, then we are all going to sleep. Please do not disturb us, unless it is to tell us that our son and daughter are here."

The nurse apologized and walked out. Then Jane sent a quick text to both Maura's parents and Sean, she was avoiding her Ma, to let them know not to come into the room until at least noon, giving them at least 3 hours of rest.

At noon Jane and Maura were awakened by the sound of a door being knocked. Jane rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she made her way to the door. She was not surprised to see Angela on the other side, but she was surprised to not see her kids. "Um, hey Ma. Where are Emma and Billy?"

Angela was a but apprehensive about being there, but she wanted to see her granddaughter. When Jane asked about the kids, she knew she made another mistake. "Oh, they are with Sean. I didn't think they should be bringing any germs with them to see the new baby."

Jane was pissed and her face showed it, she took her phone from her pocket and texted Sean, {BRING MY KIDS IN HERE NOW}Then she turned to her mother, "If this is how you are going to be now, back to the Boston Angela who drove me nuts, then you can just turn around and leave. My kids are not germy and if anyone is going to get to meet Sophia it is going to be her brother and sister. I don't know what has gotten into, but whatever it is, get the demon out. When you do, and you can be a decent person again, then you may come in and meet your granddaughter.

Just then Sean walked in with Emma and Billy who were both looking scared, Jane picked up on it right away. "Hey sweeties what's wrong?"

Emma replied for her brother and herself, "Grandma said we couldn't see sopha, she said we would make her sick."

Jane gave Angela a death glare then turned back to her children, "Your Grandma was wrong, Sophia can't wait to meet you, and momma has missed you both so much, come on lets go"

Before Jane walked away she told Sean to get Constance and William and have them come back. She also said, "If your wife can't get her act together, you can come in without her."

Jane brought Emma and Billy over to Maura's bed and gently placed them on either side of her. They were soon wrapping their arms around her and giving her kisses. "I missed you both so much, are you ready to meet your new sister?"

They were both so excited, "Yes Momma" they both called out.

Jane picked up Sophia from her bassinet and handed her over to Maura. Both Emma and Billy's eyes went wide with smiles. Billy reached out to touch Sophia's cheek and said, "soft". Emma placed her hand on top of her new baby sister and said, "so tiny".

Jane was softly crying as she watched her family, they were all so precious to her. She took put her phone and began to take pictures. These were priceless shots.

Constance and William slowly entered and took in the site before them. They smiled and slowly walked over to the bed, Grandpa stood next to Billy and Grandma by Emma. Only a few seconds went by when they heard Angela and Sean enter the room. Sean looked to Jane and gave her a look, which meant, Angela would behave.

Angela approached Maura, who still had no idea what had taken place with Jane and her mother-in-law. She smiled at the site before her, "This is the most precious thing I have ever seen. She is so beautiful Maura, I can already tell that she has your nose and chin. Her hair is very light as well. Jane chose a good name, she does look like a Sophia. How much does she weigh? Jane didn't mention that."

Maura smiled at Angela, she felt bad for how she treated her earlier that morning, she hoped her mother-in-law could forgive her. "Angela, would you like to hold her?"

Angela's face brightened up at those words, "Yes Maura I would, thank you."

William pushed a chair over by Maura's bed so Angela could take a seat with Sophia. "Thank you William."

Maura smiled on as Angela sat there with happy tears in her eyes. "To answer your earlier question, Sophia weighs 7 lbs 9 ounces, and is 21"tall."

Angela nodded as she watched Sophia drifting off to sleep on her arms, "I'm sorry Maura, you must think me rude, How are you feeling? How did the delivery go?"

Jane was on alert now, she hoped her mother was going to remain civil as she had been, but you never knew what she might say.

Maura could sense her wife's discomfort with her mother, but was not about to bring attention to it.

Instead she felt it best that Jane get some air, "Jane, why don't you take Emma and Billy to the cafeteria for some lunch, I am sure they are getting hungry."

Emma was soon moving off the bed, "Yes Meema, I am hungry." Jane had to laugh, Emma sure had her appetite. "Okay lets go then, come on Billy"

Billy however didn't want to leave his momma's side, "No! Me stay with momma. I no go." He yelled out. Causing Sophia to wake up crying. Billy felt bad that he caused his new sister to wake, "I sorry So, I not mean make mad." Then Billy began to cry.

Maura hugged her son close to her and whispered into his ear, "She isn't mad at you, she is probably just hungry as well. I love you sweetheart and I will be okay here while you go get something to eat. You and I have been snuggling for a bit, and think Meema needs some Billy time too. You can come back when your done, I promise."

Billy squeezed his momma back, "Okay, love you" Then he climbed down to join his sister and Meema by the door.

That left Maura with her parents, in-laws, and Sophia. Angela realizing this as well, and not wanting to feel like she was hogging the baby to herself said, "Papa Sean, would you like to hold her now?"

Sean was all smiles and switched places with his wife. Maura smiled at him then turned to Angela, "I am feeling fine Angela, just a bit sore is all. I guess drained too, this has been one long morning. The delivery was amazing. You can read all the books out there, but until you can actually experience it for yourself, you really do not understand. I mean the feeling of having this life coming out of you and then hearing it cry for the first time, it is something I will never forget. I am now lucky to have been able to experience labor from both sides of the table."

Constance was watching her daughter, who she felt was downplaying the whole event, "She was amazing Angela. She delivered Sophia naturally, no drugs at all. We are so proud of her. I have to say that Maura is right, her father and I read everything we could about the delivery, so we knew what she would be experiencing. It may have come late in life, but I am thankful for her letting me be apart of it. I think I can speak for my husband as well when I say we no longer feel like we missed out. The next best thing to giving birth is to watch your daughter do it. So thank you Maura, and thank you Angela for understanding."

Angela listened to Constance and realized what an idiot she had been. Jane was right to be angry with her, and she had a lot of making up to do. Sean also was following this and soon handed Sophia over to Constance. "They really are miracles." he said.

The parents stayed for another hour before taking Emma and Sophia home and leaving Maura and Jane to rest. After feeding Sophia and pumping extra milk for her for the night, the nurse came in and took Sophia back to the nursery. It was a parents choice on whether to keep the baby with them for the night or not. Jane and Maura decided that it would be best if they got a good nights sleep, they would have Sophia with them every night thereafter.

The next afternoon Maura and Sophia were both released from the hospital, ready to join their family.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello Everyone, this one is a little shorter than usual. It just ends in the perfect spot. Next Chapter starts with Valentines Day!

A/N #2 : I just want to say Thank you to JO, L2GQ, XBgamer94 and 50sPUGIRL for the show of support. Thank you is not even enough really. I do not usually allow reviews to get to me, but this time they hit hard. This is the first time I stepped back and asked myself why I put myself out there like this. I started out with this being an outlet in life. Writing is something that, whether I am good or bad at, allows me to escape the everyday. I do not claim to be, nor do I think I am a great writer. I just enjoy sharing stories that come to me; some may work, some may not. When I write I do try to keep the Characters as I see them, but I am in no way going to copy Janet Tamaro's version. I am borrowing these 2 women and writing them into a world I created. Most of the uproar came from Jane sticking up for her wife, her children and herself to her Mother. One reviewer even had to throw her age of 28 out there, what that had anything to do with it I still do not know. Anyways, I guess that person must have had Mary Poppins for a mother, or they only see sunshine and roses when they wake each day. I for one grew up with a Mother very much like Angela. It took me many years to stand up to mine and I think our relationship today is better for it. I commend Jane for always being strong and protecting herself and those she loves. Even if it means standing up to her mother.

Anyways enough of that, Just thank you to all of you who take the time to read my stories. I hope that I can give you some enjoyment with them. For those that have been with me since the beginning of my writing journey, I thank you for your continued support and I hope you can see some improvement. Hugs to you all!

Chapter 12

Sophia had been home with the family for the past 14 days now and everyone was finally getting used to the families new schedule. Since Sophia was being breastfed, she currently ate every 2 hours. For the first 3 days Maura was getting up during the night to feed her as well, but that had become too exhaustive for her. So she made sure to pump every evening and have bottles ready for Jane. From that point on they took turns getting up with her. This schedule was tapering down though and soon Sophia would only need one feeding in the middle of the night, near the New Year.

Christmas Eve was tomorrow and Jane was busy getting Emma and William's gifts wrapped, while Maura was helping her mother and Angela prepare food. Grandpa and Papa were occupying the children while all of that was going on.

Sean and William had become friends fast, not because they had to, but because they generally liked each other. As it turned out they both shared an interest in the same hobby, trains. So the two men had been investing a lot of time in building a large model train layout. When they first began they had a hard time deciding whose basement they would put it in, but after a lot of debate, they decided to temporarily build it in William's. In the spring they planned on building a large heated barn, where they would move it too. That way they could add on as much as they wanted.

Currently the two guys were playing Thomas with Billy and Emma, while Sophia lay in her bassinet by Sean. As they were pushing the cars around the track, they talked about how to incorporate Thomas into their layout.

As they were playing Emma out of no where started belting out a Christmas song that Jane had been teaching her. {tune of Bingo} "S-A-N-T-A and Santa was his name – O ! Red Hat, White Beard, tinkle in his eye. Santa is his name -O!, S-A-N-T-A.. S-A-N-TA, S-A-N-T-A, and Santa was his name -O!"

Jane had been standing by the couch when Emma was singing, and when she heard her say Tinkle instead of twinkle, she had busted up laughing. Emma looked at her and thought her meema didn't like the song, so she stopped. "Meema, why you not like my song?" she asked.

Both Grandpa and Papa looked at Jane and shook their heads, "Emma Honey, I loved the song. Meema just found your choice of words to be funny. You see in the song it is supposed to be Twinkle in his eye, and you said tinkle, which is... never mind. Meema was just being childish. Will you sing another song."

Emma was just beginning to get Maura's look of disgust down pat, what Jane liked to call her stink eye, and right now she was giving it to her Meema. Jane walked over and gave her daughter a kiss and an apology. Then she picked her up and sat her on the couch with her.

"Lets sing a song together this time okay. Why don't we practice Frosty the Snowman?"Jane asked Emma.

Billy's ears perked up at this and said in a sing song voice, "Frosty Jolly Soul"

Jane smiled at her son who didn't let his 3 ½ month age difference from Emma stop him. He picked up everything so easily. "Come here Billy and sing with your sister and I."

Soon Meema, Emma and Billy were singing a very out of sequence version of Frosty the Snowman.

Christmas and New Years had come and gone. It was now Thursday, February 13th. Sophia had just turned 2 months old the previous week and was sleeping through most of the night, with the exception of a 3 am feeding.

One of the gifts that Constance and William had given to Maura and Jane for Christmas, was a trip to Stowe Mountain Lodge in Stowe, Vermont. They were leaving this morning and would not return until Sunday afternoon. 3 ½ days to enjoy one another. The past 2 months had been exhausting for the ladies and they were really looking forward to this. Maura had pumped some milk, but finally gave in and purchased some formula for Sophia. She didn't want to worry about whether or not she would have enough, this way her mind was at ease.

They had left home just after breakfast and after a 2 hour drive, which included one stop, they were now at the lodge. Maura had called the day before to ensure they would be able to have an early check-in, instead of staying in the lodge, the reservations were for a private cabin rental on Spruce Peak, with views of Mt. Mansfield.

Once the girls were checked in they followed the directions they were given and drove to their cabin. When they arrived Jane noticed that someone had already been by to ensure they had enough firewood chopped and ready to go. Once the luggage was brought in, Jane went to start a fire in the large stone fireplace, while Maura took a seat to read over the amenities the Lodge offered.

When Jane was done she took a seat next to Maura, grabbed the brochure from her hands and tossed it away. "I do not plan on leaving this room except to maybe eat. You are the only activity I plan on participating in for the next 3 ½ days."

Then Jane pushed Maura down on the couch and began kissing her. Maura was laughing into the kisses over Jane's behavior, she was finally able to put a stop to her and say, "Jane, as much as I do agree that you also are my favorite activity. I would like to ski a little and take part in the spa offerings they have. The package my parents got us includes all meals, ski lift tickets, and we have 4 hours of spa time. Other than that, we can stay naked in this cabin."

Jane smiled and kissed Maura again, "I like naked". This of course brought on another fit of giggles from Maura.

Maura and Jane soon headed out to enjoy a late lunch at the lodge. There were many dining options at the lodge and around the resort. They chose Hourglass, which was known for casual meals and wide variety of beer.

Maura ordered a salmon burger, while Jane went for the burger bar. While they waited for their food, they enjoyed some New England Lobster Fritters and glasses of iced Cider.

When they had finished eating they chose to take a horse drawn carriage ride around the resort, to get an idea of where everything was.

When the tour was over they made reservations for their Valentines Day Dinner. They wanted to eat at Cliff House which was a gondola ride up Mt. Mansfield, Vermont's highest peak. The event was said to be very romantic. Maura couldn't wait. This evening however they would return to Hourglass for their supper. Which gave them 4 hours to enjoy the slopes. Jane had never been skiing with Maura and the last time she had gone was several years back with her brothers. As they rode the lift up to the intermediate slopes, Jane asked Maura when she had last went skiing. She was surprised to find out that she had gone skiing 3 years earlier while visiting her parents in Switzerland. "How did I not know this?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head and said, "In fact you did know, since I invited you to join me. However you went on and on about not ever leaving the United States and how the trip would be with a bunch of High Society Snobs and well you get the picture. If you decide that you would like to venture off to Europe, I do recommend the Omnia in Zermatt, Switzerland. It is breathtaking and one of the best ski villages.

Jane just smiled and said, "I cannot wait to see you ski, I believe that will breathtaking."

Maura soon proved Jane to be right. She was amazing, especially as she took to the moguls. Jane had taken a mild spill after trying a rather small bump, so she had stayed away from the trail that Maura had chosen. Maura took that slope like she had been skiing professionally for years. When she finally slowed down and met up with Jane, she pulled off her goggles and face mask, revealing a very wide smile, "That was so exhilarating, if I keep up this pace for the rest of the weekend I will be back to prebaby body in no time"

Jane leaned in and kissed her wife, then said, "I happen to like your body just the way it is, and if you are done here, I'd like to take you back to the cabin and show you just how much I love you and your body."

Maura laughed, "Oh, alright. But we are going back for a quick shower and to get ready for dinner. All of this skiing has me famished, if you behave yourself, then I will see to it that you have a fabulous dessert."

Jane was smiling now and Maura gave her a quick peck on the lips as she said, "Now lets race back, winner gets to choose tomorrow mornings activities!"

Before Jane knew it Maura was off and she tried her hardest to catch up. She figured Maura would pick Spa Activities if she won, and Jane was planning on spending the morning and afternoon in bed.

So she was surprised when it seemed like Maura was slowing down, and then the next thing she knew she had passed her up and won the race.

Jane laughed to herself, Maura had wanted her to win. Tomorrow was going to be a great Valentines Day.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you again for all the support and reviews! Have a great day! :)

Chapter 13

Valentine's Day Morning Jane found herself up and out of bed by 6 am. Last night they had turned in early. Once they got back from dinner Maura was feeling the effects from her adventurous workout. Jane told her to take a hot shower and that she would give her a good massage to help her feel better. Well it sure made her feel good, so good that she was out in an instant.

That was why Jane was fully rested by 7 am. She decided to call down to the lodge and order up

in-room dining, that way they could enjoy Breakfast in bed.

Once the order was placed, which would be delivered in 20 minutes, Jane went about building a fire. She then quietly made her way back into their bedroom to change into some lounge clothes, and wash her face. When she was done she noticed that Maura had begun to stir, but wasn't fully awake. Jane wrote her a quick note and laid it out on her vacant pillow, _"Happy Valentine's Day My Love, Meet me in the living area when you wake. With all my Love, Jane"._

Once Jane entered the Great Room, there was a small knock on the door, the food had arrived.

The Server entered the room pushing a hotel cart, informed Jane to place the cart outside on the porch when finished, that someone would return in 4 hours to retrieve it. Jane tipped the man and he left.

Meanwhile Maura awoke and found Jane's note. She smiled to herself and thought, _"I am so lucky to have such a wonderful wife. I do feel bad that I was too exhausted last night to stay awake. I need to make it up to her. This is going to be a Valentine's Day to remember." _Maura got out of bed and made her way to her luggage. She had a special outfit planned for this day, well it was supposed to be for the evening, but why not she had thought. So she took said outfit and entered the bathroom. Once she washed up and brushed her teeth, she put her robe on and went in search of her wife.

When Maura had entered the Great Room, she found Jane placing a gift and Artificial Rose onto a food cart. Jane had just looked up at her and said in a disappointed voice, "Aw Honey, I wanted to surprise you with Breakfast in bed."

Maura was softly laughing at the pout which was currently on her wife's face. She slowly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned up to give her wife a kiss. When she pulled back she said, "It is the thought that counts my dear, Happy Valentine's Day. I do think that would have been romantic, but I think sitting on the rug in front of that fire with you, would be just as or even more romantic. I may even have an after breakfast gift for you, and that spot would be perfect to give it."

Jane's face perked up into a great big smile, her wife was right. This spot was perfect, in fact any spot where her wife was, would be perfect. "Happy Valentine's Day dear, I can't wait to open my gift, so why don't we enjoy our food." Then she kissed Maura, before making her way to serve the food.

Maura and Jane sat on the floor in front of the coffee table to eat their breakfast. Jane had ordered herself an English Breakfast with a side of Pancakes and for Maura she ordered Eggs Benedict with cold water lobster. There was also a pot of coffee and Fresh squeezed mimosas for them.

When they were finished Jane handed Maura a small gift bag. Maura smiled and before opening it, she excused herself so she could go grab Jane's wrapped gift. She soon returned to her seat next to Jane and they opened their gifts together.

Maura opened up the small box that was contained inside the bag, "Oh Jane, it is beautiful. I have always wanted one of these, but it is not something one buys for themselves."

Jane laughed and smiled as well, she was happy that Maura liked it, "I am glad I am the one to give it to you. They say the Celtic knot dates back to 450 A.D., it is an eternity knot which represents the union of two souls. One line is you and the other is me. They are intertwined together and are inseparable from each other. Like you and I, now look under the necklace."

Maura was crying softly, "Jane, Oh my, a matching pair of earrings and they are both a mix of yellow and white gold. Thank you so much." Maura leaned in and kissed her wife, when they pulled apart she told Jane to finish opening her gift.

Jane did as she was told and ripped the paper off the box she was holding. It said Tiffany's and Jane looked to Maura. "I know you do not usually go for jewelry, but this is so simple and well once you open it, you will see that we were on the same train of thought this year."

Jane opened the box and it revealed a pendant with 2 interlocking circles, one was a smooth silver circle, and the other had small diamonds around it. It was white gold, and as Maura had said, it was simple and it was something Jane would not mind wearing. Jane motioned for Maura to help her put it on. Once it was clasped Jane pulled Maura into a very passionate kiss. "Thank you so much, I do not think I will ever take it off. We really are a pair aren't we."

Maura smiled, she too was happy that Jane liked her gift, "Yes we are, and I would have you help me with mine as well, but first I have another gift for you."

Jane was shaking her head and gave a little whine, "Maura, you didn't have to get me anything else."

Maura gave Jane a look which sent shivers down her spine and into other areas as well, "Jane Honey, this gift is for both of us really." Maura handed Jane a small gift bag.

Jane reached in and pulled out 3 pairs of boy shorts, all with Boston Red Sox embroidered on the front, and property of Maura Isles embroidered on the rear. Jane smiled and laughed, "Okay, I love the necklace, but these are now by far the best gift."

"Wait Jane, you may change your mind with the second part to that gift. I will be help you by starting the unwrapping process." Maura then stood up and dropped her robe to the ground, she stood there in front of Jane dressed in a 2 piece Red Sox Babydoll Negligee.

Jane went wide eyed and said, "Okay I stand corrected." Then she stood up and kissed her wife. They soon found themselves lying in front of the fire making love. This was the first time since Sophia was born that they had the time and privacy to really enjoy one another. They took advantage of this and made love for the rest of that morning. It wasn't rushed or fast, it was slow and sensual. They both had really missed this closeness, this bond.

A couple hours in and Jane suggested they take it to the bedroom, before joining her wife she made sure to place the food cart outside. When she walked into the bedroom her wife was waiting for her on the bed.

After a few hours of rocking each others worlds, they were spent. Soon both ladies were asleep in each others arms. They stayed that way until they both woke at 2 pm. They showered, dressed and set out to get something light to eat, since dinner was only 5 hours away. After sharing a sandwich they still had 4 hours until dinner. Maura suggested that they rent a snowmobile and take to the trails, which Jane enthusiastically agreed to. Instead of renting 2 separate ones, Maura chose to rent the Skidoo Elite, which was a side by side two seater with an enclosed area.

They enjoyed the beautiful scenery and their time together. This weekend was proving to be the best time that they had away with each other. When they arrived back to the Lodge it was 5 pm. They turned the Skidoo in and returned their cabin to get ready for the night. By 6:15, they were on a Gondola heading to the Cliff House.

The dinner was one of the best meals Jane and Maura had ever eaten. The chef was definitely top notch. Each course was paired with the perfect wine and of course chocolate. When they exited the Gondola at the bottom of the mountain, they skipped the lodges offering of a sleigh ride back, instead they cuddled together and walked back in each others arms.

The rest of their Valentine's Day was spent cuddled up in bed together. "Jane My Love, This has been the perfect day. Thank you."

Jane rubbed her hand up and down Maura's bare back and replied, "I have to agree Babe, this was a perfect day. You are perfect and I love you so much. Everything has been wonderful, but honestly my favorite moment is right now, laying here with you naked in my arms."

Maura leaned up and began to kiss her wife, "I totally agree!"

They would wake in same exact position, wrapped up in each other like a German pretzel.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Another short one sorry. Finished wrapping up my other story so once the Holiday is over I will be strictly focusing on this one! Chapter 15 will be up on Saturday! Have a great day everyone! :)

Chapter 14

After returning from their Valentine's weekend, Jane realized it was time to buckle down and start to make plans for the Recreation Center. In just a little over 2 months they would need to start offering enrollment for the summer baseball league. Jane felt it was best to start out with one sport, while they worked on remodeling the Center. Then hopefully by Fall the facility would be complete and they could roll out the whole program.

Since their return Maura was occupied with the children, by herself most often. Jane and her father had been spending most of their time away working with contractors and sponsors. So Maura found herself trying to readjust her routines. In the beginning it had been very depressing for her, she was so used to having her wife around, she was really missing her. Even Emily and Billy seemed sad that their Meema was not home as much.

Maura knew this time would come and she had wished that she had better prepared herself. She just wished Jane had made a slower transition from Co- Stay at home parent to Working parent. It wasn't like she couldn't handle the children, she had managed with her first 2 for 5 months without her. It was just that they had been accustomed to having her with her, that she was feeling a bit lost.

Constance came by every morning when William came to pick Jane. They would talk over tea for a bit, before Constance had to head out to work on her art. Even though she had stopped teaching, many studios and museums hired her to develop pieces from them. Most were under her own time frame, but recently she was asked to build a sculpture representing the Worlds Dependence on Oil, which needed to be completed by Earth Day. That gave her less than two months to finish.

Sean and Angela were taking advantage of retirement. After the New Year they had made plans to travel and visit family and friends from both sides. They were currently in Fort Meyers, Florida for the week visiting with Sean's older brother and wife.

Maura soon found a new rhythm to her daily routine and soon found that she was no longer lost. In between taking care of the children, preparing meals, keeping up with the housework, and taking a few online courses, Maura was now working 2 afternoons a week with Dr. Jodie Evans. Jodie knew Maura was continuing her education and thought she might like to keep her skills fresh by working with live patients. At first Maura was a bit worried since she had never been good with them, but with Jane's encouragement, she decided to give it a try. She was glad that she did, not only was she becoming more comfortable, she also had an outlet other than her family. Which was something very important to her.

When Angela was in town she and Sean would take care of the kids for those afternoons, and if they were away Constance jumped in to take over.

Maura and Jane hired someone to take care of their Maple and Fruit trees. They knew that with all that they had going on, no one would have time to maintain them.

By Summer the Recreation Center was up and running. Sean and Angela took over the responsibility of running the refreshment stands. Jane made sure that they received all the profits and after some arguing, they finally agreed.

Once fall came around all of the upgrades and remodeling had been complete. For the rest of the year, the indoor skate park, part roller and part ice, was all that needed to be managed. With school back in session, they only opened it on the weekends, so Sean and Angela took over the operation to give Jane and William a much needed break from it all.

Constance and William took the month of September to get away to Europe, when they returned Jane and Maura were preparing for a big family get together. They had a few announcements to make.

While everyone sat around the table Jane looked to Maura, that was her cue, "I would first like to thank you all for coming this weekend. As you are all aware, this has been a busy year. I would like to congratulate Jane and my Father on their successful opening of the rec center. You have given the community a great gift. I would also like to congratulate Angela and Sean for their outstanding work with the snack bars, I know that Vermont has now come to love and appreciate your wonderful food, just as much as your family does. Now with that said, Jane has decided to take a break from the everyday operations from the center. She has hired a manager for the facility and will be available to them when needed. However the Refreshment Stands are still under Angela and Sean's ownership if you will, for as long as you want to run them. It has been 2 years since Jane left the force and during that time she has battled with what she wanted to do with the rest of her working years. I have never put pressure on her to make a decision, I always wanted her to do what made her happy. Which brings us to the first announcement of the day, Jane."

"I'd like to start by thanking you all for making it, I know how tough it is to work these trips out with all of your work schedules, and well we wanted to make sure that William and Constance would be here as well. As Maura had stated I have been out of a real job for the past 2 years. These past 6 months, while extremely exhausting and somewhat stressful when it came to making sure everything was completed on time, have allowed me to really think about what I want to do. I am very thankful to have a wife who allowed me to take as much time as I needed, she has been nothing but supportive through all of this. Thank you honey, I love you very much."

Jane took a minute to look around the room at her family, then said, "During my time working with William, I have learned a lot about company organization, hiring processes, and most of all diplomacy in business. So I decided to use that knowledge along with my years of criminal justice background and apply for a position with that in mind. You are all looking at the new assistant Director for Recruiting and Training with the Vermont State Police."

Everyone began to yell out their congratulations and soon Jane was being hugged one by one by her whole family. Maura stood back and watched how at how everyone was excited for her.

"Okay, now enough about that, Maura has something else to say. Maura, take it away." Jane said as she walked over to stand next to her wife.

A/N: Wonder what Maura's big announcement is?


	15. Chapter 15 Choice B

A/N: WOW I guess I don 't need to wait, LOL...

Okay so here is the other option to Chapter 15, I just felt this was more in line with what Maura would do. Let me know!

Chapter 15

As Maura stood with her wife at her side, she looked around the room at her beautiful family. She felt so lucky that she had been blessed with this path in life. If someone had told her when she was 8 years old that she would grow up to have a large close knit and loving family, she would have laughed. This reality that sat before her, had always been an unspoken dream of hers. These past few years have been the best of her life, and things were just getting better for her and this growing brood.

Maura smiled and said, "Well as you all know I have been working a few afternoons each week at Dr. Evan's practice. It started out as a way to get out of the house and stay mentally sharp in the work force, which I had always planned to return to once the children are old enough to enter school. I was a bit apprehensive to return to live patients, but I must say that pediatrics is an area that I am very comfortable with. I believe that my experience with being a mom set me up to do well in the field. I have enjoyed getting to know the children and families of Dr. Evans practice. Recently however I have come to realize that it is not where I belong. I know that I could be a good pediatrician, but I do not think that is where I am suited to help people the most. You see, without violating any HEPA laws, I will try to explain what caused my change in plans. A few weeks ago while I was covering the office, a mother brought in her 6 month old son who had recently been hospitalized after having a seizure. Her concern was what was causing him to have them. She said that 3 years ago she had a daughter who at the age of 2 had died from an inter-cranial hemorrhage which had been brought on by seizures. Her doctor at the time, had diagnosed her with Epilepsy when she was only 6 months old. So now she is concerned that her son is suffering from the same thing. This mother is scared to death that she will lose another child. She and her husband discussed the chances of having another child with epilepsy with their OBGYN, before they tried to get pregnant. With the information that the doctor had, he explained that since the mother and father had no history of it, that it was acquired and not inherited. So they felt they were in the clear. I know this is a complex way to get to what I am trying to say, but bear with me. So I ordered up some tests for their son as well as their daughters old records, which included an autopsy. After examining all of the results, I found that their daughter did not have Epilepsy. She did in fact have a genetic disorder called Menkes Disease. Which has a very high fatality rate, especially if it is not caught early on. Had they known this, they would not have chosen adoption the second time around, instead of bringing another child into this world who is going to suffer. I found them a specialist and can only hope he will do well with copper injections, but only time will tell. So I guess you might be able to figure out where I am going with all of this. It was because of the incompetence of not only the medical examiner, but the pathology department at Vermont Regional Hospital that these parents are once again suffering. That is why I am going to continue my work in the field of Pathology. I decided that I not only want to help people in the public sector, but also in the Law Enforcement Community. I have already spoken with State and Federal officials and have been given the approval to start up a Private Crime Laboratory, which will also have a Public Division as well for families that want a second look at a questionable autopsy. It will take at least a year to get the Lab built and to hire the best trained individuals that I can find. Since it is private, we will be able to help any Local, State or Federal Agency? I am still working on a name for it, but I am really excited to be able to do this. So that is my announcement."

Everyone was amazed at what Maura was about to undertake, but they also knew she would be very successful with it. Angela of course had to throw out a question that was atypical for her.

"Maura I do think what you are about to undertake is going to be very rewarding for both you and everyone that you can help, but I was just curious as to how this will all work out with the children being so young, I mean I am willing and offering to be their sitter for you, but I also thought that I was still going to get another grand-baby, have you both decided to not pursue that? I mean neither of you are getting any younger and well these things need to be considered."

Jane was rolling her eyes and Maura was just smiling at both her wife's antics and her mother-in-laws need to for them to be baby making machines. But Maura also knew, that even though Angela would never say it, she was hoping for a grand-baby that had a biological connection with her daughter. That she could understand, "Angela, first of all thank you for the support. My time away from home will actually be very minimal in the first year. Most of what I will have to do can be done from home via my phone or computer. There will be a few days where I need to seek out site locations, deal with lawyers, contractors and State officials and I would be delighted to have you watch these munchkins. There are other details in the works which I can discuss with anyone who is interested at a later date. Now on to your concern with another grandchild, Jane and I have been discussing this as well. I believe you are all aware of how we planned to have just one more baby, and that this time we would be using Jane's eggs. Well this process is a bit more involved than when I went through In-Vitro. I will tell you this, Jane has had all of the required tests taken care of and well we are still debating some issues. But, when we do decide to take the next step we will let you all know. I can say for sure that if all goes well, we will be pregnant by February of next year at the latest. That way Emma will be almost 4, with Billy a few months away from that age as well, and Sophia will be just shy of 2 years old. Then I will have to say that if you are in need of any other grandchildren after that, you can look to Frankie and Tommy, because this womb will be closed for business."

This brought about a fit of laughter from Jane, then she said,"So does that statement mean that our little debate is finally over?"

Angela was watching her two daughters faces, trying to figure out what the underlying issue was, but since she couldn't she just voiced it, "So what is the issue?"

Maura looked to Jane to see if she was going to object to her bringing up the issue, when she saw that Jane wasn't going to protest she said, "Well Jane has been having issues with the idea of having to be on Hormone injections. She is afraid of how they are going to make her,"

Jane buts in and says, "I am not afraid Maur,"

Maura shakes her head and cuts her off as well, "Fine, she is not afraid. She is concerned with being an emotional roller coaster, and how this will make her look to others. So I suggested that she should carry the baby, and then she could avoid the hormone injections like I did. But then she said I was an emotional roller coaster anyways so what good did that do."

Angela had a look on her face as she stared at her daughter, once Jane saw it she jumped right in to curb what she thought she was about to say, "No Ma, don't even go there. Maur, I have settled the debate, I will start the Hormone injections as originally planned, the second week of November. End of that discussion okay, lets finish eating then and get on to dessert."

Everyone knew that when Jane was done talking about something, that it was best to heed her wishes, so the rest of the evening the conversations were switched to other matters.

Before Frankie turned in for the night, he was staying in the cabin on the property, he asked Maura if she would come by in the morning and have coffee with him, he had something to ask her, but he didn't want Jane knowing about it.

Maura could see that this was important to Frankie, so she agreed, but she said she would not lie to Jane about where she was going, but could make it look like she wanted to talk to him. Frankie understood and said goodnight.

Once the kids were put to bed, Maura and Jane turned in as well. The night had gone well and they both had knew endeavors to look forward to.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay so the majority of you enjoyed the second chapter 15 the best and that is the direction I also think Maura would best be suited. She is not going to be performing the autopsy's, she will have a staff that she has trained to her standards to do the research. Maura will be ensuring that everything is done top notch. Once the center is up and running, I can see Maura involved in the high priority cases and a go to for help when her team may be stuck with something. For the most part, Maura will be able to work from home reviewing cases via her laptop. If she needs to go in then she can have someone watch the little ones.

As for telling Angela off completely, I cannot do that. The girls and the children love her. I know what it is like first hand to grow up with a mother like this, and while it can hurt at times, I would never tell her off. I have had words and then a period of silence, but she is my mother and I will always love her. I Cannot change the person she is, but I can be the bigger person. Family is too important to me to cause a feud, and I think Jane would be the same way, she may yell at her mom, but she would never push her away completely.

**Chapter 16**

The next morning Maura made her way to the cabin to see Frankie. When she first got there he was acting a bit nervous, so she tried to calm his nerves by talking about the upcoming holidays. That seemed to do the trick up until she asked him if he and Dawn would be able to get the time off and stay over for the Thanksgiving and Christmas Holidays. This brought back a look of panic, so Maura decided to get to the issue at hand.

"Okay Frankie, spit it out. Something is defiantly going on, it is me remember, the one you asked over here. So just tell me."

Frankie took a deep breath and nodded his head, "Okay, I just... I am afraid of what Jane is going to think or say about all of this. I have never wanted to disappoint her, but my life is changing and my priorities are different now and well some things are just not as important as they used to be, nor are things like they used to be either. In the scheme of things my news is way better than Tommy's, that is going to cause a big stink, especially with Ma."

Maura cut in, "Frankie, this is not the time for Tommy, lets get back to you. What is it that you are changing? What are your new priorities?"

Frankie gets up from where he was seated and starts to pace, "First of all, I have asked Dawn to marry me, and she has said yes."

Maura cuts in again, "Oh Frankie, that is wonderful!"

Frankie puts up his hand to stop Maura and then continues, "Yes it is, and well we planned on telling everyone this weekend, but Dawn got sick, so we decided to wait until two weeks from now, when we both have off again. Anyways, that is not the issue per-say. I am not happy in Boston anymore, it isn't the same. I mean first you leave, then Jane, and well then Ma. Tommy and I have tried to hang, but it just isn't the same, and well he is leaving too."

Maura shook her head at that comment, "He what?"

Frankie finally sat back down and gave a small laugh, "I thought we weren't talking about him? Well I am the only one who knows, he and Lydia are moving to North Carolina with her Mother, to be closer to her Aunt who has Cancer. Anyways he can explain all that. I just miss the family unit we all used to have, and I feel like being away from all of you that I am missing out."

Maura smiled at Frankie, "Then why don't you and Dawn talk about transferring out here? I know she loves the area, and grew up not too far from here."

Frankie looked up to the ceiling for a minute then back at Maura, "That is the easy part Maura, we already talked about that and we both decided that we would like to move closer once we are married. The problem is I don't know if I still want to be a cop. I don't know, maybe Ma was right and I just became one because Jane did. I hate going to work each day not knowing which unit I am going to be in. It is like even with her gone, I still can't make a name for myself. Maybe I am just not good at it, maybe I never was and only got by because of her making the name Rizzoli synonymous with top cop.

I just don't know, maybe I need to be somewhere that I don't have to live up to her name. A place where I can be just be me. I want to love my job just like you love what you do and Dawn loves what she does, I guess I need time to figure it out, but I also am afraid if I don't stay a cop that Jane will be disappointed in me."

Maura shook her head, "Jane would never be disappointed in you Frankie, especially if your heart is not in it. Jane would only want you to be happy. If it means anything, I think you are good at what you do. However I do think you spent too much time trying to measure yourself against your sister, and that is something no one should ever do. Everyone is their own person, not even twins are alike in their abilities. I think a change would be good for your Psyche, it will give you a clean slate and better perspective. Take your time and find what is right for you, I know Jane will support that thought process, as do I."

Frankie hugged Maura, "Thank you Maura, I think I am less apprehensive about telling Jane now. But I am still going to wait until I think it through some more. Hopefully I can give her a better idea of what I am going to do, when I tell her. I just feel a bit wishy washy about it right now."

Maura replied, "I can understand that, so I promise to not say anything. If you ever feel the need to use me as a sounding board, remember I am here to help. Now, I think I better get back before Jane comes looking for me. Will you be stopping over before you leave?"

Frankie got up and followed Maura to the door, "Yeah, I want to say goodbye, then I have to stop over at Ma's before I leave."

A/N: Stopping here. Wrist has been hurting a lot lately, thought it had been from 2 previous fractures, you know arthritis. But went to doctor yesterday and found that the tears in my rotator cuff, which we were trying to heal non surgically, are causing the pain. So after some discussion, I will be having arthroscopic surgery on Tuesday to repair the tears. I am not abandoning the story, but future updates will take longer. Will only be able to type with one hand when allowed. No driving for 8 weeks is going to kill me, not to mention this took 15 minutes to type, lol.


End file.
